Getting to Know You
by Dahlila
Summary: This takes place before Her Angel, Her Monster. It's about Gabriel courting Vivian right before they move, will this go smooth, or will they encounter some problems along the way? There's a new werewolf in town. R&R please!
1. The Morning After

Getting to know you Chapter 1: The morning after 

Okay, I know I promised a Bucky and Jenny fanfic next, but I wanted to cover what happened right after the end of the book and before "Her Angel, Her Monster." This is basically Gabriel courting Vivian, but I'm sure you'll love it!

Thank you to fangsgirl007, Slytherinbabe05, Twilight Fay, Chase-Mistress, Jadecoyote, Alice-In-Wonderland 101, Vampiress-06, Princess Aria of Arcina, and Patty08 for reviewing! And much love and thanks to everyone else who reviewed all togehter!

Vivian stretched in her bed, the hot summer air pouring into her open window. She kicked back the covers then curled beside Gabriel. He opened his eyes and scratched his hair. He looked down at her, his eyes half-closed to the sunlight. She looked up at him, and ran her hand along his jaw.

He lowered his mouth to hers, tasting her lips, he moved his head to the side and placed his large hand under her head.

"Morning gorgeous." He breathed, and then kissed her again before laying back on the bed. She rolled to look at him, his shirt and boxers were extremely wrinkled, but he looked adorable.

_Last night they had run together for the first time, and spilled their stories in secret. After their run to the creek, they came back to her home, climbed up the stairs in the blanket of the night. _

_She had wrapped her fingers with his cautiously, but when he returned the squeeze and kissed her hand, she led him to her room. _

_"Will you lie here tonight?" she asked, noting how Gabriel did not let go of her hand. _

_"Yes." He ran his fingertips up her forearm. _

_"I'm not ready to go all the way Gabriel," she cautioned him. _

_He smiled, and she became a little flustered. He let go of her hand and put on his boxers and tee shirt. He let Vivian get dressed and she walked over to her bed crawling over the covers._

_Gabriel moved to the end of the bed, looking at her, his blue eyes piercing every part of her being._

_"I won't push you. But I do want you Vivian, but I will wait. You are worth it."_

_She patted the space beside her. Gabriel crawled to her, lying under the covers. It didn't take them long to get comfortable. She snuggled under the covers and curled against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her back, placing his chin on the top of her head. They fell asleep quickly, nestled together. _

And now in the morning she propped herself against his broad chest, looking into his eyes. For her she felt so warm, as in cared for, waking up in his arms gave her a feeling of elation.

He twined his fingers in her hair. "What will your mother say when she finds her daughter sleeping with man?" he chuckled and kissed her again.

"Nothing," she said, calling his bluff. "Especially because all we did _was _sleep." She smiled and pulled herself off his chest.

She stretched and exited to the bathroom, her heart pounding. Just because she was being close to Gabriel didn't mean she was about to throw herself at him. Oh no. If they were to be mates, then they would be on the same level.

Gabriel watched as she sauntered out of the room, following the flow of her hips, and the swing of her hair. A knowing smile played on his lips and he stroked his chin. He could hear the water running from down the hall. Then her mural caught his eye.

The forest was slowly being blotted out by white paint. Her creation was being smudged out of existence. Last night he had not really looked at it, too busy listening to her and only looking at her.

His heart went out to her and he slowly approached the wall, running his fingers over the trees and coming to Vivian's self-portrait. She seemed distant in the portrait, wanting to become the wolf, but finding it difficult. This mural was a window for Gabriel into her feelings.

He could sense her disconnection. He studied it for the next 40 minutes, not realizing how the time was passing, or how long Vivian was taking in the shower. He followed the subject's gaze into the woods looking at the other wolves. The moon beamed like a white orb on the wall, but it too was soon to be covered.

There where splatters where she must have become angry during painting. His eyes kept going back to Vivian and her longing stare.

Vivian came down the hallway, wondering if Gabriel was still in her room. She opened the door slowly and saw that he was looking at her painting. She pulled her towel closer.

He smelled her soapy scent the moment she entered and looked at her.

"I had no idea how you really felt this time." He brought her under the shelter of his arm.

"You haven't been looking at this the whole time, have you?" she groaned.

"Yeah. It's beautiful, but you look so lost…" he realized this was getting awkward for Vivian and changed the subject.

"Are you busy today?" he laid his head against her wet, cool hair.

"Not really…"

"Well I've been thinking…since your back to yourself, and I know you haven't been out in a while, how about we go out?"

She looked up into his eyes, which melted her…going out would be nice she decided.

"All right then." She smiled then moved away to get some clothes. Gabriel slipped on his jeans and when Vivian came back dressed in a short little dress he picked her up off the ground in a fiery kiss that she responded to immediately then put her down and climbed out the window.

He had rode up on his motorcycle that night, obviously Vivian hadn't heard because the Four where playing their music too loud at her window.

He kicked the motorcycle to life and sped down the driveway onto the street. Vivian leaned against the windowsill watching him leave, her heart fluttering. She remembered her mother suddenly, and decided to surprise her with her fixed form.

Esme sat in the kitchen by herself; Tomas was out looking for moving vans. She held her head in her hand, running her other fingers slowly over the lip of the coffee mug. She sighed in grief thinking of her daughter who wouldn't even speak to her. Like the accident was Esme's fault.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself sighing. She dumped her coffee into the sink and as it drained she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She placed her hands on the counter. Rudy wasn't in the house, and if Tomas had come home he wouldn't be upstairs. Her hopes rose as she recognized those footsteps.

Vivian appeared around the corner slowly and came into the kitchen. Esme took one look at her daughter and raced to her, grabbing her up in her arms and making a fuss.

"Oh goddess, Vivian you're all right!" Esme clutched her daughter tighter then pulled her back to make sure it wasn't an allusion. "How?"

"Gabriel helped me, he was here last night."

"Really? In your room?"

"Right after the five left…he kissed me."

Esme was a little more excited than Vivian was ready for just yet, but realized how relieved Esme was; Vivian had been a real ass towards her mother.

"And?" Esme egged her on.

"Well he kissed me and then all of a sudden I changed into my loup-garou form. And I tried to change back and it worked. And then we went for a run. And…he's…. well, he spent the night." Vivian added cautiously.

"Spent the night, I didn't hear anything happen last night…did you use protection?"

"Mom! Nothing happened! I told him mi wasn't ready and he said he'd wait." She stated defensively.

"Baby I believe you. I want you to be with Gabriel, but just remember, leader or not, if he does something to hurt I'll personally scratch those blue eyes out. Okay?"

Vivian laughed, the first time in weeks. "All right mom."

"Is he coming back today?" Esme questioned.

"Yes…is it okay if I go out with him?"

"Of course, I doubt you've seen the sunlight in ages. Now eat." Esme put her in a chair and placed some cereal on the table for her to eat, then left her alone.

"I'll be in the shower, so lock up when you leave."

Vivian quickly ate then rushed up to her own bathroom to get ready. As she finished putting on her makeup she heard Gabriel's motorcycle pull up. She ran a brush through her hair and went to find her shoes. As she slipped on her wedges she heard knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" she shouted. But she continued to get ready and Esme's head popped in her door.

"Girl don't you keep him waiting, get your butt down there, you look good enough."

Vivian went downstairs and opened the front door and screen, tossing her hair back to see Gabriel. In his hands was a bouquet of sunflowers. Her eyes and smile widened at the flowers. Sweet.

"For the princess," and he bowed making her laugh. Before she could stop laughing he had an arm around her waist and swept her off her feet.

He took her to the kitchen and set her down, looking for a tall vase. She found one instead and placed it in the sink filing it with water. Then she put in the huge sunflowers. She put her nose close, inhaling the scent and adjusting them.

"Their beautiful." She breathed starting at them.

"You act like no one's ever brought you flowers before." Gabriel came behind her pressing himself against her back; he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and placed his chin on top of her head.

"That's because you're the first." She turned around in his arms, leaning against the counter, and running her hands up his hard chest. This simple touch softened Gabriel's eyes and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by a gentle kiss.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed him again. He smiled largely and wrapped her tighter in his arms. He descended upon her mouth and opened it with his mouth, slipping his tongue in. He teased her tongue with his own, and moved his head to the side, to bring their mouths closer.

Vivian went along with the feel of it, letting him guide her. When they pulled away gasping, Gabriel lay his head against hers.

"You're getting better and better at that baby." His voice thick with his passion for Vivian.

"What do you want to do today?" He pulled his face back, but still kept his hands around her.

"I just want to get out, where ever is fine, except I'd rather not go to Tooley's right now, if you don't mind."

"Anything is fine with me darling." Vivian smiled at 'darling' and followed him out of the house, locking the door. Gabriel gave her a helmet, helping her put it on, then put on his own helmet. He swung his leg over his bike, and waited for Vivian to get situated. She put her hands on his waist, and Gabriel reached back once to squeeze her knee before taking off.


	2. A Hot Date

**Chapter two—A hot date**

**A/N: I know this seems ridiculous to ask, but does anyone want a villain for this story? They wouldn't be as bad as Julien, unless you want them too. I've been thinking about it, because I want this story to really go somewhere, and I want a villain! So please leave your suggestions!**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing: Illusion to Life (you reviewed like two minutes of posting and it was awesome!), MickeytheMouse, Edward's Symphony, LoneWolf73, Chase-Mistress, x0xEmeraldx0x, DCCDchick, Raging Raven, fangsgirl007, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, hinatauzumaki712, and LukeNLorelai637. I'm glad to see some of my old reviewers and definitely some new ones!**

**On with the story:**

Vivian had her fingers linked in his belt loops as they zipped through town. The sun touched their skin, illuminating their skin tones. There was no sissy seat, so Vivian had to lean partially against Gabriel. They made their way to a shopping strip, and he pulled up in front of a smoothie shop.

"Want a smoothie?" he turned to take her helmet off. Vivian shook her hair all around her and took his hand for balance as she swung her leg off the bike.

"Yeah." She followed him inside after he placed their helmets on his bike. The smoothie shop was cool, a welcome from the blistering heat, and after they ordered they sat outside on the small patio out front. Vivian's legs dangled from the tall chair as she leaned back sipping her guava gulp smoothie.

Gabriel too reclined in his seat, slurping up his smoothie, taking in his fill of Vivian's bare legs. He reached across the table to her free hand, and twined his fingers with her. He smiled across to her, then pulled his sunglasses out from his shorts pocket and put them on.

He leaned back grinning watching her the whole time. Once he brought her hand to his mouth and nipped at her palm, then teased it with his tongue. There was no one else around so Vivian relaxed at his actions.

"What's our new home like?" she knew Gabriel had visited the inn at Green Park National Forest plenty of times.

"Very spacious, and free. The forest goes on for ages, like we're completely severed from the human world. And there's a balcony that stretches all around the inn, with large French doors to open out into it. There's a large barn out back if we decide to have horses again.  
The lawn's are huge, and there's a patio out back that has an overhang beside the house."  
"How many floors are there?" she ran her thumb over his callused fingers.

"Four. All the bedrooms on the second floor are the largest. They have bathrooms and the ones on the outside south have fireplaces. Those rooms overlook the denser part of the forest."

"That sounds like a room for me. Can I paint on the walls?" she added.

Gabriel laughed and nodded his head. "It would do the whole building good to be repainted, there are some unpleasant colors on the walls now."

Gabriel paused for a moment, debating if he should Vivian about their future sleeping arrangements. He felt her fingers rubbing against his. He cleared his throat and took a long drink from his smoothie. Beads of sweat fell down his temple.

"Vivian," he swallowed, the lump in his throat bothering him, he didn't know if Vivian really wanted him. "About um, rooms…are you ready to share one with me? After last night, I didn't think you'd mind, but are you ready?"

She couldn't see his eyes from the dark lenses, so she couldn't see the worry, but she could sense it. She sat and thought of his proposition, was she ready, and did she want to room with him indefinitely. She realized that he was giving her a choice if she wanted to be his mate. Vivian knew she could say no and he would leave her, but she didn't want to say no.

She leaned forward taking her hand from his and framing his face with her hands. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, then pulled away.

"Yes, I am ready to be your mate." She said and kissed him again. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

After they finished their smoothies they rode around on his motorcycle and finally went to the park for a walk. Vivian finally donned her sunglasses too and they strolled under the trees watching kids play with their dogs and couples together on the grass.  
That night at 9: 30, Gabriel took her downtown to a club, not Tooley's. They didn't need any pack members to bother them today. They could hear the music before they were even on the block; Gabriel parked his bike beside the curb and helped Vivian off. They carried their helmets to the door; Gabriel had changed into some shorts and polo so he wouldn't get hot.

The line was long at the door, and Vivian wondered how Gabriel was going to get her in.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her arm. As they moved next to the door the bouncer just looked at them, nodded at Gabriel and they went in.

"Do you always bring minors into a bar?" she asked when they were out of earshot. Gabriel laughed, but when he saw that she took it the wrong way he reassured her.

"Honey I don't run around, I know the bouncer, and as long as I keep you away from the bar it's cool." He led her over to a booth. "What do you want to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper, with ice." He left her, and Vivian directed her attention to the crowded dance floor. She wondered if Gabriel would dance with her, the music beckoned her, she knew even if he didn't want to dance he wouldn't be able to resist her. Gabriel returned in five minutes with their drinks. They sat in the booth together talking as best they could over the deafening music. Finally Gabriel stood and asked her if she wanted to dance.

They stood on the outside of the crowd Vivian stood in front of Gabriel, his hands on her hips as they moved to the beat. She moved against him seductively and could feel his mouth on her neck. They moved a little faster and she dragged his hands from her hips over her stomach as she moved closer to him.

All Gabriel could think about was Vivian's movements and the taste of her neck. He ran his hands to her thighs and to her hips as she danced and he followed. Nelly Furtado's "Promiscuous" came on. (A/N: which I do not own the rights to!)

N: Am I throwing you off?

T: Nope!

N: Didn't think so...

T: How ya doin' young lady

The feeling that you gave me really drives me crazy

You don't have a player on your trunk

I was at a loss of words

First time that we spoke

Gabriel swung her hips farther, and then turned her around so they were facing each other. 

N:If ya lookin' for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you lookin' for her in the day time in the light  
T: You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

She dragged her hands up his chest then against his face, rubbing against him, he grabbed her butt.

N: You expect me to just let you hit it

But will you still respect me if you get it?

T: All I can do is try, gim'one chance

What's the problem? I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

"I want you now." He said in her ear.

"Then you better work for it baby." She replied.

N: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it

Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

She looked back up at him and smiled up at him, no matter what she was going to make him wait. But she decided to tease him a bit. She threw her arms up and moved her body up and down. 

T: Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all-alone

And it's you that I want

N: Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?

"Do you really want me?" she teased then bit his lip. 

T: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

"You know it." He took her mouth with his own, putting his tongue in her mouth. She took it.

N: Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

You ready?

Gabriel ran his palms down her arms as pulled away but continued to dance. 

N: Roses are red

Some diamonds are blue

Chivalry is dead

But you're still kinda cute

Shockingly to Vivian he knew how to dance.  
_After al_l, she thought, _he's had experience with women so I know he won't mess up._ Instead of being jealous of all the girls before her, Vivian was glad that Gabriel was experienced; it made him even more alluring.

T: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you

Who you with, do you mind if I come through

N: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet

Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

T: They call me Thomas

last name Crown

Recognize game

I'm a lay mine's down

She kissed him deeply then turned around and pulled him deeper into the crowd where other couples were dancing just as hard.

N: I'm a big girl I can handle myself

But if I get lonely I may need your help

Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

T:I want you on my team

N: So does everybody else.

She looked at the other girls around her with their men, and even though some of them were almost as attractive as Gabriel, they looked jealously in their direction.

T:Baby we can keep it on the low low

Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know know

If you with it girl I know a place we can go

N: What kind of girl do you take me for?

_Yeah, you wish you were me. _She thought coyly as she looked at them. Gabriel wandered what she was looking at, but instead of seeing the looks of the jealous girls he saw how all the other guys around them were staring at Vivian.

T: Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want

N: Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?

T: Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need

He growled as he looked at the other guys. He wasn't about to let any other guy near Vivian. Vivian thought the same concerning all the girls checking Gabriel out.

N: Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

You ready?

T: --- Don't be mad, don't get mean

N: --- Don't get mad, don't get mean

T: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean

N: --- Don't get mad, don't be mean

T:Wait! I don't mean no harm

I can see you with my t-shirt on

He ran his hands over her back, and whispered in her ear things that made her smile.

N:I can see you with nothing on

feelin' on me before you bring that on

T: Bring that on?

N: You know what I mean

T:Girl, I'm afraid you shouldn't say those things

"Say everything you mean." She said to him.

N:I'm only trying to get inside of your brain

To see if you can work me the way you say

T:It's okay, it's alright

I got something that you don't mind

N: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash

Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Chorus-

T: Promiscuous Girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want

N: Promiscuous Boy

I'm calling your name

But you're driving me crazy

The way you're making me wait

T: Promiscuous Girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need

N: Promiscuous Boy

We're one and the same

So we don't gotta play games no more

When the song ended they slipped through the crowd to their drinks before going back to the dance floor. A few hours into the dancing and they still weren't tired. The crowd was thicker than when they came in first and a lot drunker, so there were some cat-calls and other things.

Around two in the morning they left the club. Halfway there at a stoplight Gabriel turned to Vivian and said "Do you want to go to my place?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "Not tonight." He nodded and continued to her house.

He pulled into her driveway; Vivian hoped the sound hadn't awakened Esme and Tomas. She got off the motorcycle and waited for Gabriel to park.  
He swung his leg over the bike and took her hand as they went inside. Once up in her room she took off his jacket and put it on her desk, then stretched.

"Mom and Tomas are sound asleep," she said as she sat down on her bed.

"Can I use your shower then?" Vivian nodded and headed for the one downstairs for herself.

Gabriel undressed in the bathroom down the hall, hoping Esme and Tomas where really asleep, he figured Rudy's room was downstairs, so if he woke up, he would only think Vivian was there. Gabriel turned on the cold water and stepped under so he could cool off. He soaked his head and then slowly turned on the warm water. He knew that he couldn't push Vivian and realized that she was going to make him work to have her.

He didn't blame her, knowing what she'd gone through with Aiden. He was surprised that she trusted Aiden, and equally surprised that after the damage he'd done to her, that she could trust another man.

Gabriel finished his shower and pulled on only his boxers, and with towel dried his hair. There was no way that he was going to wake up Vivian's mother.

When he returned to Vivian's room he was alone. He went to the open window, the cool air touching his bare chest. Leaning against the sill he leaned out, breathing deeply. He was glad to get out of the smoke filled club, and be closer to nature. He heard soft footsteps behind him; he felt her cool cheek and wet hair against his bare back. She wrapped her hands around his stomach.

They listened to the cicadas and grasshoppers. They breathed in the cool summer air, longing to be one with the woods. Gabriel turned around so he could pull her against his chest. He leaned against the windowsill and placed his chin on top of her hair. He smoothed his palms over her back as he kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame.

When they became tired they crawled into her bed. Vivian laid her head on his outstretched bicep while that hand ran through her hair. His other fingers played over her cheek as he serenaded her to sleep.

**A/N: so did you like this chapter? Sorry I've taken so long to update, I was up in NYC so I didn't really get a chance to think much on the story. I hope all you reviewers have some ideas of what you would like the next chapter to be like! Remember the villain idea.**

**And for all the new reviewers, please read my other story "Her Angel, Her Monster." It takes place after "Getting to Know you" but I'm sure you all will love it.**

**Please review for both stories!!**

**-- Dahlila**


	3. Plans?

**Chapter three—Plans?**

**Thanks to Chase-Mistress, Sweetly Sarcastic, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, Wolfstar21, Raging Raven, DarkAsh2010, LukeNLorelai637, Patty08, Davidian, and MarcyPlayground for reviewing. Also thanks to wolfstar21 for offering up your own villain. I still haven't decided what I'm going to do, but we shall see.**

After he sang her to sleep Gabriel watched her, his hand rubbing her back slowly so that she would stay fast asleep. Then he burrowed his nose in her hair, taking in her scent. He pulled her body to him, his mouth against her forehead, his hands caressing her. He whispered her name then kissed her lightly again.

He had fallen for Vivian a long time ago, even though he had only acted like he wanted her for a one-night stand. But at the beginning of his crush, he knew that he wanted her for life.

He wished she hadn't fallen asleep; he wanted to talk to her, kiss her, and then make love to her.

"Whoa, that's sudden." He said to himself on that last thought. Not that he didn't want that, but he wondered how long Vivian wanted to wait till their first time. Hopefully not till they were married, Gabriel groaned at the thought.

He thought about the inn, and decided he'd take her there for about a week so she could see it before the rest of the pack did. If they could have that time for themselves, that would be amazing. He wanted to show her the woods and the rivers.

Maybe they would stay there so they could greet the pack when they came in three weeks. Gabriel looked over Vivian's head at the time, four in the morning. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. Untangling himself from the sheets, he slipped over to Vivian's door and locked it. Esme did not need to intrude on them.

He leaned against the door, gazing at his Queen. She was nestled under the thin sheet dreaming. Gabriel walked softly to the bedside, but as he sat down she stirred awake.

She sat up suddenly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Gabriel? What are you doing?" She waited till he was under the covers before curling up against him.

"Just closing the door." He sat up and she leaned against his chest. She cuddled against him, kissing and biting his neck. He moaned and twirled his fingers in her wet hair. Under his ear she sucked on a tender spot. His other hand traveled down her neck to her breast. He squeezed her breast roughly, and then put his hand up her shirt to continue. She pulled away from his neck and kissed his mouth longingly, and nibbled his chin. His hands felt really good, kneading her breasts. Even though she didn't want him to stop, she pulled away anyways.

"Don't get too carried away wolf man." He looked at her, and got the message. Even still he slowly slid his hand out, running his fingertips over her toned stomach.

"Did you like that?" he asked, kissing her slowly.

"Mhm." She moaned delightfully, kissing him back. "But what I really want is some sleep." She flopped back on the bed and stretched.

"I was thinking," he lay down but propped himself on his elbow. "Do you want to see the inn, before anyone else does."

"Yes!" Gabriel chuckled at her immediate response. He kissed her again. "Do you want to leave on Friday? I was thinking maybe we could stay there for a week, or just go ahead and move in now. So we could have some privacy."

"A week sounds good, but then so does the second option." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her. He nestled his face into her neck.

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow, over breakfast."

"Breakfast?!" she was really awake now. "But what…breakfast? Here?"

"Well yeah…I mean haven't you told your mom yet?"

"Well I told her you spent the night last night, she was fine with that."

Gabriel lifted his head from her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes, he could see her guilty look.

"Do you not want me to stay tonight?"

"I don't want you to leave. I didn't mean to be so surprised, I don't know…its just we're moving kind of fast. I want to start our relationship now, but I'm still hurting. Please don't leave me."

"Baby, I won't." He cupped her cheek. "Don't you ever worry about that happening. If you want to slow down we can. I understand what you're going through."

"I do, just for a little while. But that doesn't mean that you need to stop kissing me." She smiled slyly.

"That you definitely never need worry about." He proved it by taking her mouth with his own. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she pulled him to her. When they broke apart Gabriel covered half her body with his own, his face nestled back into her neck. They fell asleep quickly.

They slept till 9 am and awoke slowly. Vivian stretched under Gabriel's heavy body. She nudged him awake, so that he would roll off her. She stretched again and got off the bed. She went over to his side and pulled the covers off him.

"Come on wolf man, I want that breakfast you were talking about." She pulled him out of bed and went to her door to find it locked.

"I didn't want your mom coming in," he answered and they went downstairs. Much to Vivian's tremendous relief, the kitchen was empty. Rudy was at work, and so where the rest.

As she pulled out the skillet and the pancake mix Gabriel sat at the bar, stretching and yawning. He then came up to Vivian who was waiting to flip the pancakes. He wrapped his hands loosely around her waist, twining his fingers together, and rested his chin on top of her head.

"So about my proposition last night…" he started.

"About staying one week, or moving in? I don't know. Both of them would be good, and well, I really have no desire to stay here. I think I'd like to go ahead and move in."

"The pack was planning to move in, in about three weeks. Which would give us time to get things ready. Among other things." He whispered the last bit in her ear. She smiled mischievously. Even though she knew he wouldn't pressure her, she did like knowing what he wanted.

"What other things?" she turned, kissing his chin. He groaned as she bit his neck.

"You know." And he left it at that as Vivian turned back around to their pancakes.

"There's bacon in the fridge that you can put it the microwave." She said to him as she poured more batter into the skillet.

Gabriel pulled out the strips of bacon and cooked them, then poured them some orange juice. Vivian was done with the pancakes and made their plates as Gabriel got he bacon out. Their plates were almost overflowing with food. Gabriel played with her, sitting her down in on the bar stool and feeding her the bacon. She nibbled at it and when she got close to his fingers. She licked and nibbled them, then pulled away and fed Gabriel a slice of his pancakes.

"If we do go ahead and move in, what about all our luggage? Esme and Tomas would bring all my stuff when they come to the inn, but clothing wise, how are we going to carry it?"

"I've got travel bags for my motorcycle. Just try to pack light."

Vivian only laughed at this, "I'm serious," he said, "it's only three weeks and there of course are a couple of sets of washers and dryers."

"Fine, fine." She gave him another bite of his pancakes. "If we leave Friday that gives us today and Thursday to get ready."

"Will that be enough time?" he munched on his bacon.

"Yeah." They finished their breakfast and went back to her room. Gabriel changed back to his clothes from last night and left.

When she heard him leave on his bike she pulled out a gym bag and went to pick out the cutest outfits she had.

At Gabriel's apartment, Ulf was lounging and watching TV, dragging on a cigarette. He knew Gabriel was home when he heard ragged coughing, and his cancer stick was ripped out of his mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you and the rest of the four to stop smoking? Ulf, you've got asthma of moon's sake."

"I know." He grumbled and watched as Gabriel took his pack of cigarettes and put them through the disposal.

"I would have thought that since Rafe is gone, you four would have straightened up by now." Gabriel looked at the dejected Ulf; he was still depressed over his mother's death. He felt Gabriel's hand on his shoulder and looked up at his "older brother."

"I know…but its like we're waiting for Rafe, and he's not coming back. And…mom…I miss her, yeah even though she was rarely around, she's still my mom and she's gone." Ulf's shoulders began to shake as he sobbed tearlessly.

Gabriel was quiet for a moment then "I'm sorry Ulf, I know you can't forgive me for your mother's death, but I'm trying my best to look out for you. Do you want to talk about it? I'm always here to listen. You know actually, when things settle down at the inn, you and I will do something together ok?"

"That'd be good." Ulf looked at him, and his brotherly smile, and didn't feel so bad then.

"Good." Gabriel got up and went to his room to pack. He pulled clothes out of his closet and threw them out on the bed. Ulf came in.

"I'm taking Vivian to the inn, we're actually moving in, so do you think Renata would mind if you stayed at her house with Gregory?"

"Yeah sure…Gabriel, has Vivian agreed to be your mate?"

"Yes. That's where I've been these past two nights." His smile was huge on his face; he couldn't wait to get back to his Vivian.

"What about all yours and my stuff? Are you taking your Harley?"

"Yes, Tomas is getting all the moving vans ready, so all our stuff will be moved then, I've already given the landlord the notice for the apartment. Bucky will watch over the stuff, so he'll be here later to help move things."

"Well I'm going to go to Gregory's house for awhile, meet up with the guys."

"All right. Are you sure you're okay?" Gabriel asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, right now I'm fine, I can make it." Ulf left the apartment quietly, letting Gabriel continue to pack his clothes.

Later that day Gabriel and Bucky moved all the stuff to Bucky's apartment and told him about his relationship with Vivian. Bucky was Gabriel's best friend, so he could trust that Bucky would watch over the pack while he and Vivian moved in.

That night he returned to Vivian's house, this time with a change of clothes, he was tired of leaving in the same thing.

When he pulled up and got off his motorcycle, Vivian was already out the door coming towards him. He caught her as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Hey hottie," she smiled and kissed him.

"Hey yourself," he said between kisses.

"Come to the backyard, I want you tell me more about _our_ home." She got down and pulled him through the house.

He couldn't help but smile when she said "Our home." Gabriel felt that he was falling in love quickly for this girl.

**Hey, I finally finished this chapter! Woohoo!!! SO today has been the best week ever for me, I got a dorm room, my friend and I made up and now it's just awesome, I haven't been so happy in a long time! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and sorry they are so short, but hopefully you still love them! Give me some suggestions for the next chapter, Vivian and Gabriel will be in their new home next. Big reviews please!!!**

**Love, **

**Dahlila**


	4. Our Home

**Chapter 4—Our home**

**First I'd like to thank UnicornGirly109, HotWolfGirl, and Janetria for reviewing for Her Angel, Her Monster. Don't worry HotWolfGirl; my stories don't end because it's an ongoing sequel. The order so far is "Getting to know you" then "Her Angel, Her Monster," and then the fanfic about Bucky and Jenny, which I know most are really looking forward to, by the way suggestions for a title, would be awesome. So have no fear, my fanfics never end!**

**Then I'd like to thank vballfanatic, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, sexydreamer, LukeNLorelai637, heartbreakerginny, Davidian, gir29, Slytherinbabe05, and SweetHeart27 for reviewing the last chapter, you guys ROCK!**

**And on a little side note for myself, my braces are off! HOORAY!**

**On to the story, I don't own Blood and Chocolate or "All My Love" by Led Zeppelin. **

Esme watched as Vivian and Gabriel put their bags into his motorcycle's travel cases. She leaned back in her rocking chair on the porch listening to her daughter talk with her mate softly. Esme smiled at the site, she was glad Vivian got Gabriel. Esme was happy with Tomas and they were more than likely to be together for a long time. Tomas had been trying his best to talk to Vivian, and one good days' she would respond.

Then as if on cue, Tomas came out with two glasses of iced tea and gave one to Esme then sat in the opposite rocking chair.

"There goes your little girl, moving in with her mate." He took Esme's hand watching as Vivian and Gabriel stood beside the motorcycle, their arms wrapped around each other. "But we'll see them in three weeks." He squeezed her hand.

"Which means you and I have some alone time." Esme leaned over and kissed her mate.

From the driveway Vivian looked over. "Blech, don't they ever stop?" she nodded towards Esme and Tomas. Gabriel only spared a glance at the other couple before turning back towards Vivian.

"You'll get used to him baby. Granted no one will ever be your father, but Tomas cares for you. And you'll always have me to look after you."

Vivian smiled up at him and then kissed him. "I'm so ready to go." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he did the same, pulling her against his body.

"What do you want to do when we get there? I wanted to get some food after unpacking our things."

"I guess we could check out the town," then she stood on her toes and one of her hands dropped to the front of his hip, "but I had a few ideas for when we get there." She watched as the corners of his mouth turned up slowly and he quickly licked his upper lip.

"You know if you keep that up, your completely responsible for what I'll do next." He chuckled.

"Maybe I shouldn't stop then." She moved her hand closer to a certain region.

"Not unless you want to do it right here?" Gabriel whispered in her ear.

"I'm good. But after we get all our food and stuff, I want you." Then she pulled away teasingly and walked inside smiling at Esme and Tomas.

Fifteen minutes later, they said their goodbyes to everyone in the house. Vivian had an extended goodbye with Rudy since he was to stay here. They hugged, and Vivian got a little teary eyed.

At 6: 45 they left home, setting out for the highway on the motorcycle to leave Maryland forever. They passed through New Jersey, took a stop Vivian turned to Gabriel quoting a movie: "Why is New Jersey called the Garden State?"

"Beats me, why?"

"You can't fit "Oil and petrochemical refinery state" on a license plate." (A/n: no I don't own the rights to Miss Congeniality).

They reached northern Pennsylvania around 12:00 and stopped for lunch.

Vivian got off the bike and stretched her back then went inside the rest stop with Gabriel. He led her to the Starbucks so he could get a large coffee and bought her some lunch. (A/N: Yes he wants coffee in the afternoon. A little side note, driving up north on a bus sucks! I had 6 pills of Dramamine going and returning from NEW YORK! Just thought I'd throw that out. Yeah it sucked.)

Gabriel filled up his tank while Vivian used the bathroom, and having finished his coffee in five minutes, he did the same. Vivian was waiting for him beside his bike, sunglasses on and jacket on the bike. He came up to her hyped up on caffeine. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, want me to drive?" she joked.

"Sure," he played along, and tossed her the keys. "Lets see you start it up." He was being arrogant yes, but she knew there was no way he'd let her drive his motorcycle until they had like a month to work on it.

She threw back the keys to him laughing "ass." She said affectionately, and then kissed him. They left the rest stop and around three they pulled into New York and crossed hours later through finally to Vermont.

It was around 6: 30 when they were nearing the Green Mountain National Forest. They moved onto West Hill Road and as they drove over the hills the tree line came into view.

Vivian looked over Gabriel's shoulder at their destination, the cool mountain air whipped into her nose. She squeezed his middle in anticipation as they neared their land.

Gabriel slowed as they came to the green tree-lined gravel driveway. Vivian looked up and around them as they scaled the hill, the birds twittering at the roar of the engine. She saw rabbits scurry and could smell a garden in the distance. She hugged Gabriel from behind as they neared the four-story brick house. The front lawn expanded about 70 feet in width. The inn was beautiful; it took Vivian's breath away the moment she got off the bike. She pulled off her helmet and shook her hair, slowly walking up the vast porch. She ran her palms over the smooth columns, looked down at the cool brick floor and then she went to the edge of the porch.

Across the yard a large pond resided with ducks and a place to tie canoes up. Vivian ventured back to the yard, and found a garden near the pond, where the trees didn't block the sun. It was so vast, and across from it were two long permanent rows of cold frames. Gabriel came up behind her, and took her hand to lead her inside the house. He smiled at her awe, and his heart pounded at her acceptance of their home. "Our home" he said to her and she smiled up to him.

He opened the front door and swung it open leading her inside. Before she could step inside he picked her up bridal style and carried her in. She laughed and kissed him.

"Every girl needs to be carried by her mate into their new home." He remarked and put her down.

The floors were dark oak, the walls white and pristine. Gabriel led her to the living room, the furniture covered in white sheets, and in the corner was a piano. On the walls were candleholders, and a chandelier hung from the molding in the ceiling. She put her hands to her mouth; taking in the sight then went through the foyer to where the reception desk was. It had the traditional slots behind the desk.

The kitchen stood on the other side of the house and Vivian found her way to the stairs. She ran her hand up the oak banister as Gabriel followed close behind. His fingertips trailed down her thigh as they climbed to the second floor. She came to one of the windows and looked out at the back yard. A large patio stretched out to the yard. She turned to Gabriel suddenly as he stood rubbing her back.

"I want to see our room." She ran her hand up his chest. "This house is beautiful."

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to use 'our'?"

"No I don't, but I'm sure it's been a long time. And I couldn't ask for a better man than you." She stood on her toes and wrapped her hands around his neck. He lifted her off her feet and kissed her deeply.

"Let's go see 'our' room then." She let him pull her to their master bedroom. A king sized bed stood across from the French doors that exited to the outside. She turned to a fireplace and then returned to the bed. Gabriel leaned inside the door jam, smiling as his girl turned around the room. She went to the walk-in closet and turned around then came back out. She crossed the room to the bathroom, which had been modernized and a large tub took up a decent deal of the room. Vivian sat on its edge and looked to Gabriel coming in.

"Have any ideas?" she said as she ran her hand along the porcelain, and bent over far enough so that Gabriel could get a glimpse down her shirt.

"Mmhmmm." He drew out and moved towards her. "You know this bathtub is big enough for two." He pushed her back and kissed her slowly, his hands exploring. She reached to his thigh and pushed her hand slowly towards his hip.

He pulled his mouth away and he took a minute to regain his breath.

"Should-should we continue this now, or, or what do you want to do?" he stuttered and felt Vivian rest her hand over a certain tightness.

"Later, I suppose…" She kissed him again, and then wrapped her arms around him. "But I am ready for you." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled her to her feet and stood behind to let himself calm down as she went to the French doors. She stepped out onto the wrap around and looked out to the woods, which took her breath away. Gabriel came out to her and wrapped her in his arms.

She laughed suddenly and remarked "Gabriel this is wonderful, no one can find us here."

"This is all for you." He kissed her neck, "I want nothing more than to make you happy."

"You already have, and this time that we're together I want to know more about you."

Later they went into town. The heat down in the town was not overbearing but still very warm. They twined their fingers together as they went inside the grocery store and picked up a two weeks supply of food which they loaded onto his motorcycle with difficulty but where able to take back home. They unloaded their stuff into the refrigerator. The whole kitchen was gigantic; it fit three stove/ovens, multiple counter space and two refrigerators.

They fixed burgers and took them the patio out back. They pulled their chairs across from each other, Vivian's toes against his bare calves as she watched him eat. The sun was still out, but slowly setting.

Vivian put her plate on the table beside her then stretched and licked her fingers. Gabriel had finished his burger before her and had his head leaned back, half asleep. Both were exhausted and ready to sleep, they had only gotten around to putting sheets on their bed before dinner. Vivian yawned and propped her feet onto Gabriel's lap. He rubbed one foot after the other for her as she reclined.

"I really want to take a nice long bath." She said as Gabriel continued to rub her feet.

"Do you think that bath could include me?"

She looked up at him and chuckled. "I think it can." She held her arms out to be picked up. He lifted her effortlessly and cradled her in bridle style.

"I think I can get used to this," she said as he carried up the two flights of stairs to their bathroom. He placed her in the bathroom and slowly started to take off her shirt. She held her arms up as he kissed her collarbone, her neck, and then her mouth. She pulled his shirt off when they parted for air and dragged her hands down his eight pack to his belt buckle, which she slowly unbuckled and then she slowly unzipped his pants.

She then pulled away as he stepped out of his shorts and started the bath, pouring in shampoo to make bubbles. When she looked back up at him his eyes were full of longing. She pulled his hands to her jeans and let him undo them. When they were fully undressed they crawled inside the warm water, sitting opposite from each other. Vivian leaned back as Gabriel turned off the water.

He came to her, his mouth gracing hers as he caressed her. She pulled him towards her as she soaped up his back and ran her wet fingers through his dry hair. She moaned his name against his mouth as they washed each other. She soaped up his hair and nibbled his neck.

He held her tight in his arms, rubbing her back and thighs with the soap, rejoicing in the moment. He felt completely in love with Vivian. He kissed her slowly as she kissed him back. She lay completely against him, her arms laced around his neck.

They lay together in the warm water for half an hour just exploring the other. Vivian rested her head on his chest. She was falling fast for Gabriel, and felt a connection deeper than that with Aiden.

She propped herself on his chest, looking into his eyes. He smiled to her.

"Gabriel," she whispered and touched his face with her wet hand.

"Yes darling?" he tightened his grip on her.

"I want us to go running tomorrow, can we?"

"Of course baby." He pushed her back the to other side of the tub, his hands following. His hands dragged up her ribcage onto her breasts. He started off softly, and with encouragement from Vivian kneaded harder.

Her breath caught in throat when he lowered his mouth to her body, his tongue barely touching her skin. She moaned which caused him to gently bite the top of her breast.

A few moments later they rinsed off and Gabriel pulled Vivian out of the tub. After they got dressed, Gabriel only settled for his boxers and Vivian just a tank top and her underwear they crawled into their new king sized bed. He took her brush from the side table and ran it through her hair. A cool breeze fluttered through the opened French doors, Gabriel put the brush down and pulled her under the thin sheet. She cuddled against him and listened to his steady breathing as they fell asleep.

They slept till noon the next day, and got up slowly, but fully reenergized.

Vivian stretched and literally rolled off the bed, taking the covers with her. Gabriel awoke at the thud and rolled over to see Vivian on the floor rubbing the back of her head. He slid off the bed on top of her. She gasped and then yawned, wrapping her arms around him.

He pulled her head into his hands and kissed her deeply. They went downstairs to eat and once down, the Change came upon them.

Their bones and bodies shifted as they changed out in the open and raced to the woods, Gabriel beating Vivian.

They zipped past the gardens and leaped over a small stream into the denser part of their land.

Vivian caught the scent of a stag and barked at Gabriel to follow her. He turned from his path and followed her, and then as they neared they're prey they split to corner it.

A snarling Vivian quickly cornered the fearful stag. She took in the stag's large antlers and wondered how to avoid them. Vivian circled the stag she knew Gabriel would be hiding until the right moment, and knew that he was upwind from the stag.

The stag charged Vivian who ducked just in time before it kicked her. She grabbed its ankle with her teeth and tried to jerk it down. She dragged it across the ground and then let it go. She bit its flank and then pulled away again.

Gabriel burst out of the bushes and pounced onto the stags back. The beast reared its antlers as it cried out and tried to throw Gabriel off its back. Gabriel had his front claws imbedded deeply into the flank as his jaws latched onto its neck. Vivian pounced again and ripped out its throat. They killed it quickly and began to feed. Vivian moved aside for Gabriel, and when he saw this he ripped off a large chunk of the better meat and set it at her feet. He licked her muzzle as she went to eat. Gabriel ate his own share. They left the scraps for any foxes that might come around with its kits.

With full bellies they took their time returning home. Every once in a while Gabriel would reach over and tug at Vivian's ear playfully and she would lick his muzzle. Then he set off in front of her, his tail whipping through the air. Vivian chased after him and then pounced.

She knocked him down and they rolled in the tall grass. She landed on top of him and pulled at the scruff of his neck. He pushed her over and play fought with her. They pulled away panting in the hot summer air. They drank form the stream and eventually made their way back home. On the front lawn they picked up their clothes and went to the shaded patio to relax.

It was now 2 in the afternoon and the heat was at its highest.

"I wish we had a swimming pool." She sighed and reclined on the patio couch.

"Well, we could go back to that stream, if you want."

"Nah, its too far." she closed her eyes.

Gabriel stared intensely at Vivian; he felt a burning need to have her right then. He slowly got up from his seat and sat beside her hip on the metal cool metal couch.

She opened her eyes to him when he sat down, his hands rubbing her legs. She whispered his name and her ran his fingers against her cheek. She scooted up and put her legs off the side of the furniture.

Suddenly she grabbed his sides, tickling him. She hit the right spot and it paralyzed Gabriel, and then she tickled him under his arms. His booming laughs made Vivian tickle him harder and then she ran away. She raced back to the house and once Gabriel could catch his breath he ran after her.

She made it around to the front door, saw him circling the front of the house and then she squealed and ran inside. She was at the top of the first flight of stairs when she heard him coming so she hid in one of the rooms at the end of the hall.

Gabriel burst up the stairs in pursuit of his beloved.

"Here comes the big bad wolf." He called and started to look into the rooms. He caught her scent at the end of the hall.

Should I fall out of love, my fire in the night?

To chase a feather in the wind

Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight

There moves a thread that has no end.

Vivian squeezed herself into a closet as she heard him approach. She put her face over her hands when she heard his playful call. She heard his footsteps come outside of the room she was hiding in, and then turn away.

For many hours and days that pass ever soon

The tides have caused the flame to dim

At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom

Is this to end or just begin?

Gabriel figured out where Vivian was, and was sure that he heard her, so he played along and moved to the end of the hallway knowing that she would come to him out of curiosity. He hid in one of the rooms.

All of my love,

all of my love,

All of my love to you now.

Vivian eventually ventured out of the room, sniffing for Gabriel, when she passed by his room he jumped out and grabbed her. She laughed and wriggled out of his arms, running up the stairs again. Gabriel followed close behind and captured her halfway up the stairs, pressing her to the steps as he kissed her.

The cup is raised, the toast is made yet again

One voice is clear above the din

Proud Arianne, one word, my will to sustain

For me, the cloth once more to spin

She pulled him on top of her and after many minutes of heated kissing she slipped out of his grasp and zipped up the rest of the stairs out of his sight. Gabriel pursued, eager to continue this cat and mouse game.

All of my love,

all of my love,

All of my love to you now.

Vivian jumped Gabriel when he got to the second story, she surprised him and knocked him to the floor and then ran. He called to her and finally caught her…in their bedroom…on their bed.

Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time

His is the force that lies within

Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find

He is a feather in the wind

She lay on the bed waiting for him, a long sexy smile on her face as she stretched out for him. His heart began to pound as he stood looking at her.

All of my love,

All of my love,

All of my love to you now.

Sometime, sometime, oh oh

Sometime, sometime, oh oh,

Hey hey hey, hey, hey, hey

Ooh oh yeah

Its all all all of my love

All of my love to you now

All of my love to you and you and you

"I think you've caught me wolf-man." She smiled and beckoned him to the bed.

He approached her slowly, knowing exactly what she had in mind as she pulled him to her…

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I know you know what's going to happen next, so this is how its going down: I know from Her Angel, Her Monster that people either liked or didn't like the sex scenes with Vivian and Gabriel that were pretty detailed. So I'm going to have only part of the next chapter here in the Teen section, and the full next chapter will be in the mature. Review in which ever you want, the part in the M section will probably be "Chapter 5, Getting to Know you." Or something like that. So please tell me if you want it that way, and please review! I know many of you have been dying for Vivian to stop making Gabriel wait, so you only have a little while!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love, **

**Dahlila**


	5. Knowing you more than before

**Chapter 5—knowing you more than before**

**I really really loved the reviews I got as soon as I updated so thanks so much to Slytherinbabe05, chase-mistress, wolf-man no like his kibbles, sweetly sarcastic, vballfanatic, evilramen, guardian-angel910, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, sexydreamer, marie, and LukeNLorelai637. Oh my god! As soon as I woke up this morning I read your reviews and they made my day! I'm so glad for everyone's support, and here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood and Chocolate. Or "How Many More Times" by Led Zeppelin please listen to it while you're reading it's awesome! Look on Rhapsody for it! Pretty please! It so adds to the whole effect!**

"_I think you've caught me wolf-man." She smiled and beckoned him to the bed. _

_He approached her slowly, knowing exactly what she had in mind as she pulled him to her._

He pulled off his shirt as he approached her, letting it slip from his fingers to the floor. His heart was pounding, as he got closer to Vivian. He approached the rising their bed was on and stood with his thighs pressed to the mattress. Vivian sat up on her knees and leaned against him fully, her mouth capturing his passionately. His hands locked on her ribs as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Gabriel undressed her eagerly till she was just in her underwear, throwing her clothes behind him. He had her sitting on the bed, between her legs. Then he pushed her back to the bed, quickly following. They play fought again, rolling around to try and be on top. Gabriel won quickly and pushed her back down playfully.

Vivian smoothed her palms across his torso then marked his shoulder. She opened her legs for him and he settled his pants material was a little rough against her bare legs.

Gabriel kissed her slowly, his hands touching her breasts and tracing lines across her stomach.

Vivian felt something, a really BIG something pressing against her and she smiled up to him as he pulled his mouth from hers. He slowly began to grind against her and her reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

Vivian lifted her hips to meet his and reached for his zipper. Gabriel moaned as she slid off his pants, they were now just in their underwear.

"Vivie…" his voice was thickening as her hand wrapped around him. He braced his hands and both sides of Vivian, almost making indentions in the mattress.

**Okay all you people who don't like these scenes this is where it ends, for more go to the M section.**

_dah dah dah dah dah, you're all missing a good part, hee hee. _**  
**

He settled on top of her, kissing her again, but briefly.

"We can go all day baby."

Vivian's hair hung in her face as she pushed back to meet him with each thrust. She loved to hear his moans and how his voice thickened when she met him. They finally collapsed on the bed, Vivian rolled over so that they were facing each other.

He kissed her slowly this time, his hand rubbing her back as he pulled her closer. The afternoon sun warmed their bodies as they lay kissing. She smoothed her palm over his face and pushed back his bangs. She mouthed his name and his arm tightened around her back.

"Vivian," he kissed her again and longed to tell her that he loved her, but they'd only been dating a week.

She ran her hand over his eight pack (oh yes an eight pack, just like all those guys in 300!) then kissed his chest.

"That was better than I imagined," she whispered in his ear then nibbled his shoulder.

"It's going to keep getting better darling." He whispered as he pushed her onto her back. She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I wouldn't doubt it," she said as she pulled him back down on top of her. Gabriel pressed his body to hers as they made love again while the summer sun set and night came at last.

Half an hour later they fell onto the bed, completely wiped out. Vivian laid her head on his arm watching Gabriel catch his breath. The cool air floating in from the French doors helped their hot bodies relax.

Vivian stretched on the bed then curled up beside Gabriel. She kissed his neck and rubbed his chest, watching him fall asleep.

She pulled the sheet over them and drifted off to sleep.

She dreamed of Gabriel carrying her to the woods outside.

_He stopped short of the gardens and placed her among an array of flowers. He stroked her knee then gathered her face into his large hands. _

"_Darling." He said continuously as he kissed her cheek, her forehead, and finally her lips slowly. _

_Vivian picked a flower and put it behind her ear then stretched out onto the dirt bed. Gabriel leaned over her._

"_I love you Vivian." He whispered to her. His fingers twined in her hair. "I love you." He kissed her neck. _

"_Gabriel, its so soon though," she started to say._

"_Yes, but I've been wanting you for longer than you know. I've loved you for so long." He kissed her fingertips. He saw the look in her eyes. _

"_Is this too soon?" he asked and pulled away. She pulled him back down._

"_No! It's not too soon, I love you Gabriel." They kissed and made love in her dream. _

Vivian awoke to Gabriel coming in with a breakfast tray. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Gabriel put the tray on her lap.

"Morning baby." He smiled to her and began to cut up her sausages and pancakes.

"You didn't have to do that." She blushed; her mind was back at the words he said to her in the dream.

"Don't be silly, I'm going to spoil you today." He gave her a piece of sausage, and then ate the rest. She let him feed her and returned the favor.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked when he slipped back under the covers with her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I'd just want to stay in bed with you for a little while longer." He rested his chin in her hair, and then rubbed her arms. "I'm not lying, you're the first to ever wear me out like that." He laughed.

"Looks like you'll have to build up some more stamina then." She laughed. Gabriel tickled her in response.

"Me build up?" he asked and soon had her in a fit of laughter as he attacked her sides. Vivian pulled away from his hands and tried to get out of the bed.

"That's exactly what started all this Gabriel." She stood in front of him hands on her hips. Gabriel, she thought, looked adorable tangled naked in the sheets, a large grin on his face as he caught his breath. Vivian, he though, looked gorgeous: eyes wild with lust as she stood in her dominance.

Gabriel slid out of the bed and moved towards Vivian, who playfully stepped back until he cornered her. He ran his fingers through her hair and lifted a fistful to his nose. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Maybe I want to start that something again?" he hinted and pressed her to the wall, not shy at all. He pulled her completely against him and kissed her slowly. She moaned his name against his mouth.

Eventually they made it out of their bedroom, dressed and headed towards their gardens. They found tools in a shed nearby and started to tackle the bed of weeds. They worked until 1 pm, and then fixed lunch. Gabriel shed his shirt; the sweat glistened off his taut muscles as he shoveled away the poor earth.

"This is the only problem living this far north, shitty soil."

"Isn't there a gardening store around here?"

"Maybe, we'll have to rent a truck to get soil."

They continued to work; Vivian kept replaying her dream from last night. She wandered, did she mean it when she said I love you to Gabriel in her dream. Gabriel saw her staring at him.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing," she smiled back and continued pulling the weeds out of the rocky soil and throwing them into a bucket. Gabriel continued to watch her as he dug out the rocks.

Vivian was scared about admitting she loved Gabriel. She knew that they wouldn't be separated from her, but damn it, Aiden had scarred her so badly that she was hesitant.

Did Gabriel love her back? She was sure he did, just by the way he treated her, she knew that he was crazy about her. She growled mentally at her hesitant mind.

"I'm going to get some water, do you want some?" she asked putting down her tool and gloves.

"Yeah, water please." Gabriel stuck the shovel in the ground and leaned against the handle. "I'm going to take these rocks down to the woods." He lifted the wheelbarrow and rolled it away. Vivian took her time gazing at the muscles on his back and his calves as he walked away. She licked her lips and then went back into the house.

In the kitchen she rooted around for two plastic cups, they didn't have any silverware, cups, or dishes yet. Slowly she washed her hands, contemplating her dream. She got ice out of the fridge and filled their cups with cold water.

During the whole morning they had been gardening Gabriel had been contemplating telling Vivian his true feelings for her. He stood beside the wheelbarrow and suddenly put it down, turned around and went straight for the house. He almost ran up the front lawn, but forced himself to slow down.

Gabriel silently opened the front door and slid in, listening for Vivian. She was still in the kitchen; he could hear the water running. He took a deep breath before walking in.

Vivian felt his arms wrap around her stomach, and then he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey baby." She said and turned slightly to kiss his cheek. Gabriel tightened his hold and rubbed her stomach with one hand.

"There's something I want to tell you." He turned her around so she could look at him. She put her fingers in his belt loops and bowed her head, hoping that what he was about to say was just like her dream. He put his fingers under her chin, and lifted her face.

"Vivian, I know this might seem soon for you…but, I just want you to know that I truly love you. Long before the Ordeal I've wanted you because you make me feel whole and when you trust me, it just makes me love you more." He felt her knees go weak and held her up against the counter.

_He loves me,_ she thought as she stared up at him. Gabriel started to get a little antsy as she just looked up at him, but when she smiled her eyes sparkled to him and his heart pounded.

She leaned forward and kissed him. In that kiss everything felt so right. He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her off her feet and held her, as she was the dearest thing to him. She tightened her grip around his neck and pulled away her mouth, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you Gabriel."

**Well love's thats it, until the next chapter, please review here if you read this part, and if you read both parts review as you want. I could use suggestions for the next chapter. Review please!**

** Love, **

**Dahlila  
**


	6. Paradise

**Chapter 6- Paradise **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood and Chocolate or the lyrics to Zeppelin's  
"Trampled Underfoot." Yes I love Led Zeppelin…**

**I'm so glad everyone loved the last chapter, especially the full version. In the T section thanks for reviewing to: Davidian, Chase-Mistress, guardian-angel910, sweetly sarcastic, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, Wish.He.Was.Mine.x, kittykat1313, Patty08, spritzie, UnicornGirly109, and heartbreakerginny,  
**

**In the M section thanks to: Davidian, Chase-Mistress, guardian-angel910, WearyWanderer, Acts.of.whimsy. All these reviews were so in depth, and let me know how much you appreciate my work. and thanks to belle1089, Edward's Symphony, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, politik780, and stephanie.**

**Sorry its so short, but I thinking I'm about to introduce another character! tell me if you want one! **

**  
**

Gabriel sat out in the driveway, taking apart his Harley Davidson to clean it after the long drive. He crouched down to take off the tailpipe and began to whistle. His hands and arms where covered in grease, and the sun beat down on his bare back. He started to sing catches of a song.

"Greased slicked down body, groovy leather trim" he reached for a tool to loosen a bolt. "I like the way you hold the road, mama, it ain't no sin. Talkin' 'bout love, talkin' bout love."

Vivian leaned against the window facing the driveway, watching her man work. She admired his smooth, shiny chest as he moved around his bike, cleaning off things. She saw his mouth moving, and could hear through the open window him singing. She went to the kitchen to pour him a drink and took it out to him.

"Groovin' on the freeway, gauge is on the red, gun down on my gasoline, I believe I'm gonna crack a head." He saw Vivian come out and smiled up to her, then continued to sing, thinking about the night before. He watched as Vivian stepped cautiously over his laid out parts. He stood and when she got close lifted her and brought her to him.

"Thanks baby." He kissed her as he took the drink from her hand. He put the cold cup to his mouth and chugged the drink down. Vivian looked down at all his parts. "Do you need help with anything?" She held his drink while he bent over to move stuff out of her way. He looked around at his stuff and whipped the sweat from his face, leaving a large black mark on his forehead.

"Umm, no I've got it. But maybe if you want to wash it down later with me?" he said suggestively as his fingers trailed up her jean skirt.

"Maybe," she kissed him. "I think I'll lay out for awhile before I start laying out the drop cloth in the living room."

"Where did you find drop cloth?" he took another drink.

"In the basement, there's a lot of interesting stuff down there, but unfortunately no paint or brushes. After you reassemble, I want us to figure out what colors the rooms are going to be."

"Okay, I think I'll join you in the yard in a little while." He bent down to her mouth, and wanted to wrap his arms around her, but remembered he was covered in grease. Vivian yielded her mouth to his and pushed her tongue past his lips. When she pulled away she bit his neck. He smiled down to her and mumbled against her mouth "I love you" before kissing her briefly again.

She pulled away smiling and went back in the house to find a towel to lie on. Gabriel turned back to his bike; he was almost done taking it apart. He heard the front screen door close and looked up as Vivian walked out to the front yard.

He watched as she lay out the towel and removed her skirt to reveal a bathing suit bottom. He continued to watch as she threw the skirt to the side and reached for her hem to pull off her tee shirt. His eyes widened as she revealed her back to him, she wasn't wearing any top. He smiled and whistled to her.

She turned her head to briefly look at him then stretched out onto her back. As he took his fill by looking at her, he began to sing lowly again.

"Come to me for service every hundred miles. Baby, let me check your points, fix your overdrive. Talkin' 'bout love, talkin' bout love, talkin' bout…Fully automatic, comes in any size. Makes me wonder what I did, before we synchronized." He finished cleaning his parts quickly, looking over at his mate a lot who seemed to have fallen asleep in the sun. He was proved wrong in half an hour when she flipped over, settling her face on the towel.

Gabriel finally finished assembling his bike and snuck over to where Vivian lay. She was still on her stomach and definitely sound asleep. He moved her hair from her shoulders, and then he stretched out beside Vivian, curling his arm behind his head as he looked at her.

Vivian must have felt his presence and opened her eyes. She let her sight adjust and then scooted over to Gabriel, stretching out against him. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes while rubbing her bare back.

They fell asleep in the afternoon sun, listening to the birds chirp quietly around them. Gabriel woke up after half an hour and looked down to see Vivian still asleep on his chest.

He rolled her over to her back and followed. He placed his arms on either side of her and kissed her awake. She opened her eyes slowly, but since his eyes were closed she pulled him down on top of her.

He laughed and kissed her collarbone and moved his mouth down to her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair as he worshipped her body. Gabriel moved back to her face, and slowly rubbed his nose against hers. She giggled and pulled him back down.

"Want some ice cream?" he asked sitting up beside her.

"You bet. I want a big bowl and the chocolate syrup please." She requested and Gabriel went inside to fetch it. He brought out just as she requested and put it down before sinking into Vivian's arms again, a little disappointed that she know had a bikini top on. He rolled her around in the grass, playing with her before letting her eat.

Vivian topped him twice but when he wanted to have her on the ground he simply tickled her and she fell off. He took her bowl of ice cream and dribbled the chocolate syrup over the vanilla ice cream. Vivian looked at the bowl and licked her lips. She took the spoon and took a large helping that she put in her mouth. She licked off the chocolate with a pleased smile.

"Thanks baby." She said and continued to eat. Gabriel took the spoon from her and got some ice cream for himself. Vivian tried to reach for the spoon but Gabriel held it out of reach, so Vivian grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle and got some chocolate that way. Gabriel gave Vivian the bowl and let her finish what was left. He then took the syrup bottle, he meant to close it, but he accidentally squirted a huge glop on Vivian. She looked down as the chocolate dribbled across her breasts and laughed. He joined her and when they stopped laughing Vivian started to wipe it away but Gabriel stopped her.

He took her wrists in both his hands and laid her slowly on the ground. She saw the want in his eye as he stared at her; she smiled as his tongue darted out to where the syrup had landed. She giggled as he nibbled and tasted.

His tongue ran over her breast, lapping up the chocolate, Vivian pulled the rest of his body on top of her. He moved in between her legs so that she could feel his change. She smiled knowingly and began to undo his pants. They slid off easily with his boxers and he did the same with her bikini bottom. When Gabriel was done with "cleaning" off the chocolate he let his mouth travel all over her.

She felt him get aroused and pulled him against her. He claimed her as his own again, loving that he could make love to her in the open. He loved that they were completely by themselves and that she wanted to do this as much as he did.

She bit his neck, ran her hands over his smooth back as the sun beat down upon them, and when they were done they got dressed and went inside to figure out the rooms.

"I like the living room white." He commented as his hand fell to her waist, pulling her close. Both were still in the ecstasy of their lovemaking. She wrapped her arm around his waist too, putting her fingers in his belt loops.

"I suppose. See the molding, I want to do something with that." She pointed to the walls and then rested her head against his shoulder. "What I really want to do is get new carpet." She pulled him to the stairway.

"Have you ever pulled up carpet?"

"No. Why is that going to be a problem?"

"Well, yes, it takes a lot of time to pull it up, all it needs is to be cleaned."

"I guess. But I just want to fix something. I really want us to start painting the walls, so the house will look really nice by the time the pack comes."

"Yeah, well, lets get to work." They laid out the drop cloth and headed to Home Depot. They wandered to the paint department and picked out color swatches for the home, and took them back and stuck them over the walls of all the main rooms. They decided to wait a few days to really figure out the colors and decided to go outside instead of finish cleaning.

By 6 that afternoon they finished weeding the garden and took all the rocks out of the soil. When the sun began to set at 8: 30 Gabriel took her out onto the porch, his arms wrapped around her tight. They watched the fireflies and listened to the owls, and watched the bats fly around.

Gabriel turned his head, leaned down and kissed her neck. She turned her head to his and kissed him back slowly. She then leaned her head against her shoulder.

**Review please! Next chapter will be longer, but I just wanted to update this since its been so long, sorry again!**

**-Dahlila**


	7. On the subject of children

**Chapter 7—On the subject of children**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood and Chocolate or the lyrics to "Don't let me down" by the Beatles. **

Vivian sat on Gabriel's shoulders as she reached with the extended brush to finish painting the tall ceiling of the living room. When she announced that she was done, Gabriel put her down. He groaned as he rubbed his shoulder and retreated to the kitchen for a beer. A whole week had passed and they had finished with painting the whole first floor. Vivian looked at her watch, it was 7 in the morning, and they had gotten a very early start on finishing the paint job. Gabriel came back to the living room and flopped onto one of the covered chairs. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Did I crush your shoulder wolf-man?" she went behind him and rubbed his aching shoulders slowly. He just moaned and leaned forward as she worked his lower back with her hands. After she worked out the stress of his muscles she began to pull the painters tape off the wall. They repainted the walls white, but the molding was a light blue. Gabriel watched as she dragged the stepladder to the center of the room to take off the bag covering the chandelier. Vivian tossed it down on the covered floor. Gabriel stood and went to Vivian. He wrapped his arms around her legs; she braced her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her off the ladder.

He looked up at her with a serious face as her body slowly dragged down his. His mouth found the opening of her shirt. He pushed back the fabric with his nose and kissed her longingly underneath her collarbone. He moaned her name against the blush of her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his hair, drawing circles on his back.

Gabriel dragged his hand up her back, kissing her again till she was drunk with love. He wrapped her legs around him, and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame. She finally pulled his head back staring into his soft eyes.

"What's up baby?" she asked sincerely then kissed his mouth.

"I love you my queen."

Vivian laughed softly. "I know. I love you too. What are thinking about?"

"Last night, and yesterday…and the day and night before." He smiled suggestively.

"Ah, I see now." She smiled and laughed. "Well you're going to have to wait a few days, because I'm still worn out." She said as she snuggled against him again with her chin on top of his head.

"I was thinking about that, and the fact that we didn't use any protection…unless you're on the pill?"

"No." she nuzzled against his hair. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, I was wondering, maybe we should get a pregnancy test, just in case…I kinda think it would be nice if…"

"If I'm pregnant?" she finished for him and looked at him.

"Yes. It's soon, but I want us to have children."

"I do too, but it's way too early! I still have to finish school Gabriel, and I don't know what I'm going to do after that, like should I go to college or what? Its too much to think about." Gabriel could easily how defensive she was becoming so he calmed her down by kissing her neck again.

"Shhh, shh, darling. We won't have pups until you are ready. Ok?"

"How can I calm down?" she pulled away and paced around the room. "I'm not ready to loose my figure just yet, yeah that sounds conceited but I know you'll miss it too." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"And isn't really expensive to have a baby too? I mean we can't afford to do anything except fix up the inn! We have to clean this place, hire cooks, and I want to really fix up the garden. And there is absolutely no way on this earth I'm going to start a new school pregnant. THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY! OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T WE THINK ABOUT THIS? We can't have kids now!"

Vivian was going hysterical, so Gabriel grabbed her. He held her shoulders firmly.

"Hey! Stop this right now." He ordered and waited until she calmed down. "Listen to me. Just calm down okay? Everything will be all right."

Vivian calmed down and just sank in his embrace. She nodded in response.

"I still think we should check just to make sure though." He said softly in her ear. She nodded her head. "Do you want me to make you some lunch?" he asked and she nodded in reply. He kissed her mouth slowly, demanding she respond. She did meagerly and when Gabriel wasn't satisfied he pulled her into his arms completely, picking her up so she was wrapped around him and kissed her neck and spoke lovingly in her ear.

"Please don't be mad at me okay?" he kissed her mouth pleadingly.

"I'm not, I…I'm sorry I got so worked up." She lay her head on his shoulder.

He carried her to the kitchen then put her down at the bar. Hew put his hands on either side of her, pressing their foreheads together. "I didn't mean to make you worry Vivian." She kissed him in response to show that she wasn't upset anymore. Gabriel went to the fridge to make them some ham sandwiches and Vivian went to the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Mom." She answered and dialed the phone. It rang twice before Esme picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, happy mother's day." Vivian said. "Sorry I couldn't send you a card, but I thought you'd like me to call instead."

Gabriel heard and cursed. "Damn it I forgot." He left the kitchen and ran upstairs to call his own mother on his cell.

"I heard Gabriel running up the stairs," Esme said. "So how's the house?" she inquired gleefully.

"Gorgeous! We finished painting the first floor about 30 minutes ago, and Gabriel was fixing lunch."

"I suppose you've got your bedroom fixed up by now?" Esme hinted slyly.

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Of course mom. And if you have to know, which I know your dying to, we have mated." Her mom tried to suppress a squeal, but poorly.

"MOM! Calm down please!"

"Sorry honey, I just can't help to be so proud of you, being queen and all. We're almost done packing here. But we have to wait two more weeks as you know."

"Yeah…listen, Gabriel and I finished weeding the gardens outside, most of them are cold frames."

Gabriel finished his conversation with his mother before Vivian did, and when he appeared downstairs the phone cord stretched across the kitchen disappearing behind the refrigerator door. He shooed her away and got out the meat for her.

Vivian finally hung up and turned towards Gabriel who finished preparing the food.

"Sometimes just talking to her wears me out."

"Oh hush," he teased. "If anybody is going to wear you out, it'll be me."

"Yes sir." She said in mock tone. "Now gimme some food!" she reached for her plate in his hand. Gabriel plopped on the seat beside her. "However when we do have kids that is going to take a whole lot of my attention away from you. Do you think you can stand that so soon?" she teased.

"Hmm, good point. I think I'll need you just for myself for a while. I can't say I'd ever be jealous about our kids though."

"Good, cause that's messed up. What would we name them?"

"I don't know…why? Afraid you're pregnant?"

"A little…I mean it is mother's day so that'd be quite ironic…"

"Well all right, just in case, if we were to have a son, I'd name him James Andrew. Well I actually have a few more ideas for boy's names.

"Like what?"

"Well, I like Robert Anthony, Derrick, and Dixon."

"If we named our son Dixon, he'd have a friend named Mason, and then people would ask where the line was." Gabriel laughed at her joke.

"But I like Dixon."

"Well me too, but I couldn't help it. I like all those names. But what if it's a girl?"

"Ya got me on that one, I have no idea for girls names."

"Hmm, well lets see, I like…Salvadora."

"WHAT?" he was shocked. "Um, no."

"Hahaha, gotcha!" she laughed and took a bite from her sandwich.

"I think you just pulled that out of nowhere."

"No, I really knew a girl named that. Caitlin is nice, and so is Dana." She claimed. "Maybe we're thinking about this too much…" she sighed.

"Yeah. Goddess I'm nervous now." He claimed trying to eat his sandwich.

"Well join the club." They finished their food in silence thinking about the possibility of pregnancy.

When Gabriel was done he reached over and took Vivian's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. He leaned over and wrapped the other arm around her.

"Listen, if you are pregnant everything will work out, I promise. And if you aren't we'll have pups one day." She nodded in response.

Three hours later they finished painting four rooms. The previous owner had scraped off all the paint ages ago, so the windows looked shitty as Vivian said.

"I don't know if my arms I can handle three floors of doing this." She put down the extended roller to let the blood flow through her arms again. Gabriel looked up from the windows he was painting.

"Do you want to switch?" he offered his hand for her to take so she could get down from the ladder.

"Yes please!" they switched positions.

"I'm going to go get the stereo," Gabriel left the room and trudged downstairs, then up again. "It's too quite in here." He tried for a channel but got a lot of static. So he went to find his CDs.

"What do you like to listen to?" he asked flipping through the case.

"I'm not really partial to much." She admitted.

"What? No music? Well I'll just have to teach you about some of the finer artists." He pulled out a Beatles CD. "You gotta love the classics."

As soon as the first song came on Gabriel started to sing, his voice not mixing with John's very well, but Vivian had to admit how adorable he was singing.

"Nobody ever loved me like she does, ooh she does, yeah she does. And if somebody ever loved me like she do me, ooh she do me, yeah she does." Gabriel looked over to Vivian as he sang making her blush. After a while Vivian picked up on the lyrics and sang with him.

**3 days later**

Gabriel paced around their room waiting for Vivian to come out of the bathroom.

"Gabriel I can hear you pacing, will you please sit down?" she called irritably.

"Sorry." He called and sat down on their bed. Vivian was doing her pregnancy test, and both their hearts were racing with anticipation. Gabriel went out onto the balcony to be in the cool morning air so he would calm down.

He filled his lungs with the cool mountain air and braced his hands on the iron rail. He was listening intently for the door to open. He inhaled deeply and Vivian came out onto the balcony. He turned to her as she held the test in her hand.

"What's the verdict?" he inhaled and watched as Vivian turned it over to look.

She sighed deeply. "Not pregnant."

Gabriel sighed in relief and pulled her into his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just relieved. I was so not ready."

"Trust me, I could tell." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good thing I got some stuff…"

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood for tonight." She looked up at him.

Gabriel pouted in response, and watched as Vivian left the balcony. "Sorry but it ain't gonna happen." Gabriel sighed in response and trudged down the stairs behind her.

He took her hand in his and raised it to his mouth.

"I love you, but when it does come time to have kids, please don't freak out so much." He said. "I want us to have kids. I want us to be mates forever, and I know you were upset, but that hurt my pride, a lot, when you got so upset."

Vivian looked at him, and immediately regretted flying off the handle earlier. What Gabriel said next made Vivian realize something. She watched as Gabriel sat down on the covered couch. He ran a hand through his long hair.

"I'm not ready to have kids either…but a part of me was excited. It meant to me that even though we haven't been together a long time, we would have a real connecting force. And I want us to have something like that. I want to know what you like to do, and I want to share what I like too. I want us to be together forever."

Vivian sank beside him on the couch. She twined her fingers with his. "I want that too." She said softly. She nuzzled his ear. "I'm sorry, I was being ridiculous before." She listened to Gabriel's slow breathing. He wrapped his arm around her. "I want us to have at least two." He said.

"That's a good number."

"Mhmm, boy and girl. Unless you're up for five?" he teased.

"Only if your ready to have a fat wife?" she retorted.

"That's a no." he laughed, and things were calm the rest of the day.

**Well that was a little longer than last chapter, so I almost introduce I hope you enjoyed and thank you to Wolf-Man No like his Kibbles (glad you really really x100 like it, lol), sexydreamer, rebel diamond (thanks for reviewing both versions and her angel, her monster! I loved your reviews), sweetly sarcastic, chase-mistress, kjrice, lukeNlorelai637, spritzie, heartbreakerginny, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, xxblackheartzxx, patty 08, and Davidian for reviewing. You make the story possible. So review again please!  
**

**Love, Dahlila**


	8. Threat

**Chapter 8- Threat**

**I have a feeling that some reviewers aren't too happy with Gabriel's character at the time, I appreciate your thoughts on the matter, so if you could please elaborate on what is bothering you about him, please tell me!!**

**I do not own Blood and Chocolate! Suggested track for this song is Under Pressure by Queen, cause Gabe's under pressure! Ha-ha, okay I'll stop. **

Gabriel looked across the table at Vivian and then back at his cards. He was waiting for her tell, Vivian didn't have a very good poker face, hence why he had the larger pile of chips. He covered his mouth and pretended to look deep in thought when he was really smirking underneath his hand. He was about to destroy Vivian at this poker game.

Vivian had never played poker in her life, as was easily seen by her small pile of poker chips. She watched Gabriel pick up his beer and take a long drink. She could hint a smirk in his eyes. She caught him! So she decided to bluff her next turn.

She had been analyzing Gabriel's reactions all evening and believed his tell to be when he his right eyebrow twitched. She heard him chuckle.

"Nervous baby?" he asked as he pulled out the cards he wanted to lie down.

"Not at all honey." She responded and smiled.

"Good," he took another swig of beer and laid his cards on the table, Vivian laid hers down as well.

"Damn." Gabriel said, "You're getting better at this," as he looked at her higher hand. He pushed some of his chips to her pile.

**(A/n: I've never played poker in my life so forgive me!)**

"One more game?" he offered. Vivian looked at her meager sums, wondering if she could stand to be beaten again.

"Are you just asking because you'll beat me?"

"Well you one last game. But yeah, pretty much." He smiled.

"Then no thanks." She laid her cards down and pushed her chair back so she could stretch. She pushed her toes against the rug and leaned her arms behind her head. Gabriel stood and gulped down the rest of his beer. The quick finish left a good buzz in his head. He went to Vivian, but she pushed him away when he leaned down to kiss her.

"Eww, get outta here!" she gently pushed his chest, and laughed. "I don't want to kiss someone who's been drinking beer."

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed. He reached down and yanked her off the seat. "It's not so bad once you've tried it." Then he pushed his mouth onto hers, his tongue invading her mouth. Vivian tried to kiss him back at first, but the beer was all she could sense. She pulled away from Gabriel's mouth even though his hands held her tight. Sticking out her tongue in disgust she tried to get down.

"Okay, seriously that's just nasty." She scrunched her nose and tried to get down. "Let me go!" she demanded. Gabriel still held her though.

"I don't want to…I'm going to take you for a run." And with that he threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the house. She protested, but was overcome by his fingertips trailing up her thighs. He opened the porch door and took her outside. He could sense her arousal by his actions.

She slapped his back, realizing his thoughts and squirmed around so he would let her down. She righted herself the best she could and saw that he was heading for the stream.

"I believe you have more in mind than a run." She spat, not happy that the taste of beer was still in her mouth.

"If you keep that squirming up, a run will be the last thing we do. Don't worry, I brought protection with me."

"If you think you can get it that easy, you've got another thing coming." What she didn't expect was for Gabriel to stop briefly and edge her shirt up and kiss her. If he was going to kiss her, she expected it to be hard, but this was soft. His tongue circled over her skin, and then he gently sucked on the spot.

"How about this way then?" he teased and continued to suck. She smiled to herself; Gabriel knew where her favorite places where. At the stream he placed her down and grabbed her jean shorts, tugging the zipper down, he then undid the button and pushed her shorts and underwear to the ground. He continued to undress her then dropped to his knees. His hands smoothed around her bottom as his mouth returned to the spot he had kissed before. Instinctively she weaved her fingers into his long hair. A long moan escaped her mouth as his mouth moved along her stomach, kissing and sucking on her skin. He stood slowly and pulled her to him. She undressed him the same way, more eager than she was before. They stood naked under the stars and the full moon. A shiver ran down both their spines as they looked at each other.

Gabriel crouched suddenly, long shivers rocking his spine, Vivian watched as he dug his fingers into the ground. His pelt began to peek through his human skin. At first there was a bright blush then his knuckles and arms sprouted hair. Vivian listened to his spine and legs pop. A loud growl emitted from his mouth. In an instant Gabriel's pelt fully showed. His tail lengthened. His ears moved to the top of his head, his face transformed into a wolf's. When the Change was complete, he shook his fur and looked at Vivian, and then he threw his muzzle back, howling in a deep tongue.

Vivian's change was coming now; she quickly joined Gabriel in howling. Gabriel dashed off, clearing the wide stream in one powerful leap and disappeared into the woods. Vivian decided that since he wanted to play chase, she would challenge him, so she jumped into the water instead of jumping over it. She completely submerged herself so her scent would be unnoticeable. She climbed up the bank and then set off into the woods.

Gabriel was a long ways gone and waiting for Vivian to come. He could hear her footfalls, but couldn't smell her. Vivian could smell him and stopped. She padded her way so she was behind him. Then she pounced! She tackled Gabriel and they rolled around, so that he was just as wet as she was.

Their run was short and it ended back at the stream; they lay in the long grass, curled in each other's embrace. He ran his fingers slowly through her long hair. The fire in Gabriel's eyes matched that of the stars.

"Want to go for a swim?" he said, pulling her up. She followed him down the bank, looking him over as he went into the water first. She licked her lips as the water swallowed his muscled legs, and came around his perfect, tight butt. Gabriel admitted to himself, the cold water did help him relieve the tension of his aroused member. He turned around to face Vivian. She was completely illuminated in the moonlight. He held out both hands to her. She stretched hers out as she submerged her legs and then her lower stomach into the water. Their fingertips touched, then intertwined so their palms pressed flat together. He studied her eyes as he brought her deeper into the water.

His heel grazed against a raised part underwater where he could sit; when he did the water came to his chest. He leaned back against the bank. Vivian sat on his lap, straddling him. Her wet fingers moved up his arms across his dry shoulders and into his hair. She brought his face to hers, descending her lips onto his own needy mouth. They kissed lightly for a while, indulging in simple pleasures. He ran his fingertips up her spin as she knotted her fingers into his hair. They opened their mouths to let their tongues get reacquainted. They played some more; Gabriel's hands left her back for other places.

"Oh, my love." She whispered as she let him kiss her neck slowly and with pressure. She took a hold of his shoulders, rubbing them as he kissed her neck and she raised herself from his lap so she could push her arms down his back.

Gabriel suddenly rested his forehead against her collarbone. His breathing was heavy and when Vivian's hand ventured south and wrapped around his pulsing member she could tell why.

"Please tell me you want this…it's been a week and a half." He groaned and began kissing her neck again. His mouth went lower to claim her breasts as his. His tongue twirled around her nipple, he sucked on it unheedingly then kissed her mouth. "Vivie, I need you right now." He moaned. "I want to pleasure you." His words aroused Vivian to the point of no return.

"Yes. Show me. Do everything, and anything you want." She added, her velvet voice heaven to his ears. And still he paused not wanting to get out of the water and get the condom. Vivian sensed his thoughts and whispered sexily in his ear. "Don't you think about going anywhere. We'll deal with that issue tomorrow. Now show me what you want to do to me."

**(A/n: yes Vivian is a little hypocritical right now, but that's what the morning after pill is for. Duh, lol. For those who want to read the full version of this, go to the M section and look under Chapter 5 "Getting to Know You", it'll be the second chapter! And for the rest, well we are skipping to the next day.) **

He took her small hand in his larger one, and kissed it adamantly. They snuggled on the ground for half a hour, kissing and laughing. Gabriel eventually stood and pulled her back into the stream so they could wash away the sweat. When they found the deepest area, Gabriel submerged himself completely and swam around Vivian. She turned in circles following him and laughed when he came up, shaking the water out of his hair on her. 

"Your turn," he grabbed her and dunked her into the water for a second then brought her back up. Vivian responded by swiping her hand through the water to splash him. Gabriel ducked and grabbed her waist dragging her down into the water. They both came out of the water gasping for air. He took her face in his hands, one hand smoothing her wet hair back.

"I wish I could take a picture of you right now. You are gorgeous." He kissed her slowly and gently. "I love you, you know that don't you?" he smiled and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about that. I really do love you." She kissed him back. She dragged her arms up his chest, placed her hands on his neck. He turned his face to kiss her wrists. They finally left the stream and got dressed. Gabriel took her hand as they moved out of the woods. He looked down at her and laughed. She looked up at him and pushed him to the side playfully. He countered and shook his wet hair all over her. She squealed and ran to the house, he chased after her.

Before lunch and after showers they got redressed and took a ride on the Harley. Vivian had complained about the hot leather jacket he made her wear, but she finally shut up when he told her that if she fell off the bike, he'd rather the leather go first then her skin.

When they pulled over beside a store in the shopping strip they went inside to eat. Vivian gladly took off the heavy jacket and sat down with her's and Gabriel's helmet while he went to use the bathroom and then order their food. Vivian ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the Subways. She cracked her knuckles, watching the people move through the line, when out of the corner of her eye, a young man caught her attention. Their eyes met for a brief moment and the man gave a polite nod and smiled to her then looked back at his laptop. Vivian looked back to her helmet, feeling stunned for a moment.

His short cropped blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, along with the ridiculously tan body drew Vivian's glance repeatedly. When the man, really 18, but very mature looking noticed Vivian kept looking at him, he left his laptop and walked across the three feet and sat at Vivian's table. He offered his hand to her.

"Have we met before?" he asked, his voice deep.

"Um, no…I'm Vivian, I just moved here."

"Really? I'm Kyle. And I've lived here all my life." He smiled. _This guy is corny_, Vivian thought. "So I'm guessing, and I hope you don't mind, I'm guessing you're still in high school then? I go to Green Mountain High, will you be going there."

"Uh, yeah. I'm a senior, what grade are you in?" Vivian was still dazed by the stranger.

"The same. And once I've graduated I'm going to move where it's nice and hot." He smiled again, which kept Vivian from forming a coherent train of thought, probably because Aiden was the last meat boy she talked to. She decided to make the next move.

"So do you know what you want to study?" She leaned against her hand and swept her hair back.

"History really, I'm fascinated with European really, I'm planning to take a trip to Europe with the class next summer. What are you planning?" he reached back to shut his laptop casually and turned to her.

"I haven't really thought about it…I know that's bad for entering senior year, but I guess art and French are the best I've got right now." Vivian heard footsteps behind her and noticed how Kyle looked up and behind her. Gabriel had returned with his and Vivian's food, in fact he had been watching this meat-boy the whole time he was in line.

"Vivian, who is this?" he asked as he put down the tray on the table. She turned to him as he protectively put his hand on her shoulder.

"Gabriel, this is Kyle, he goes to the high school that I'll be at in August. Kyle this is my boyfriend Gabriel. Kyle is you're school out yet?" Gabriel extended his hand and Kyle accepted it, Vivian saw that Gabriel was holding back his too firm handshake.

"No, we have about two weeks left. I'm guessing you're not in school right now?"

"No, but I'll get those credits made up. It was nice meeting you Kyle, I'll see you around." Vivian said as an effort to end the conversation. It wasn't necessarily Vivian's words but Gabriel's unending glare in Kyle's direction that made him get the hint.

Kyle stood "it's great to meet you too." He smiled again, dazing Vivian, which was becoming irritating for her and took his laptop up from the other table. He nodded to Gabriel and left the Subways.

Tensely Gabriel sat down in his seat.

"What did he want?" He looked down at his meatball sandwich and took a quick bite from it.

"He was just introducing himself." Gabriel grunted and took another bite from his sandwich. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked. Vivian picked up her sandwich, and even though she was hungry she was going to settle this argument now.

"What's so wrong with me talking to another guy?" she asked defensively. Gabriel put down his sandwich calmly.

"I never said anything was wrong with you talking to other men, I just don't want any meat boys hurting you again." He took her hand and she looked at him.

"He was just introducing himself, not trying to hook up. Besides not all of them are like…they're not all like Aiden." She spoke quietly. "So there should be no reason why I can't talk to one of them. All I have for friends are you and the four."

"I still have nightmares about you being shot, and in those dreams…you don't come back." He admitted quietly.

"Still? I didn't even know you had nightmares about that."

"I know I haven't told you. You've never slept with me when I had those nightmares." Vivian looked at him and then ate her sandwich. Gabriel took her hand in his, making her put down her sandwich.

"Listen to me." He said as he dragged his hand up her arm. "If I loose you I can't live. You don't know what you do to me. Every morning when I wake up and see you beside me, it's the most uplifting feeling." Vivian didn't know how to respond, she couldn't be mad at him for being protective.

They finished their meal in silence and then left the restaurant. Holding hands they walked down the strip, they left their helmets on the Harley. They made a little side stop in the drug store so Vivian could get a morning after pill and then they continued walking. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and planted a long kiss on her forehead. She wrapped her arm around his waist as they went inside a store so she could shop. She wandered over to the bikinis and saw a plain black one, string, and when Vivian pulled it off the rack Gabriel's eyes sparked with lust. She pulled away from him and with a taunting smile moved away to other clothing sections. She was in the dress section and Gabriel came behind her. She found a little black dress and a wine red one. She held them up. "Do you think know if there are any clubs here?" she asked seductively.

"There are." He moved closer o her, his hand extended. She playfully batted him away, glad no one was looking. "Behave yourself, we're in public." She slapped his hand. She tried on the clothes and Gabriel bought them for her.

"Too bad we only have a few more days together before the pack comes." He said as his hand slid into the back pocket of her jeans. "Maybe we should make the best of it? Garden a little?" Vivian chuckled at his suggestion and quickly dragged her knuckles down the front of his pants. "Are you eager to get home love?"

"Mhm." He said huskily, "and when we get there I expect your hand to continue what it just did."

"Then it's a date." She said and they continued shopping. When they were done Gabriel put her bags in his travel cases and they climbed onto his bike. He put on his helmet and waited for her to get situated then revved his engine. Before they pulled off Vivian saw Kyle across the street, he noticed her and waved, she waved back and then put her hands on Gabriel's hips so he knew she was ready to go.

Once they were out of city limits Gabriel sped up on the winding roads. Vivian laughed and grabbed him tightly as they sailed down the road, dust flying behind them. When they were coming close to the National Park Gabriel slowed down. Deer shot through the forest, birds chirped and sang and Gabe's motorcycle, the road, and their clothes were the only man made thing there.

They pulled into their long tree lined driveway. The designer had placed the oaks carefully so there was a single row on both sides. The gardens could be seen from the driveway and Vivian thought of all the flowers she could plant that would catch a passerby's eye. Finally they came up to the yard. The barn was in a pasture way behind the house. Gabriel turned off the engine and kicked the stand down. Vivian climbed down first and was followed by her mate. She got her stuff out of the travel bags and went inside. Gabriel hung their jackets on the rack beside the front door and placed their helmets on the floor.

Vivian led him to their bedroom. She took off Gabriel's shirt and turned him around. "It's time for me to show you pleasure." She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. Her hands his tight belly, her teeth scraped his tan shoulder. He leaned his head back so it was touching hers.

**SORRY, BUT YOU HAVE TO GO THE M SECTION!**

"You are amazing. How'd you get like that?" He teased.

"Only cause you showed me how."

"No, I never showed you how to do what you did with your fingertips." He pulled her flush against his body kissing her ardently. "Somehow you always know what I want." He mumbled as he kissed her.

They made their way downstairs to finish cleaning the house before the whole pack arrived. They removed the sheets from the furniture and refolded them to store in the upstairs linen closet. They dusted the whole house and the furniture, which took only an hour since there were only a few beds out of all the rooms, and the main furniture was downstairs. They had finished painting earlier in the week.

Sometime during the day Vivian disappeared and came back with her camera, taking pictures of the house and Gabriel. He played along with her and did some goofy shots. She ventured outside to the front of the house to take a picture of it. As she stood there taking in it's grand scale, she moved her finger to take a picture. Before she clicked the button Gabriel came out and saw her, a large smile came to his features as she took the picture. She looked at the back of her digital camera the shot of Gabriel was magical. Here the tall strong leader in front of their home a place bigger than him.

_When Esme comes, I'll get her to take a picture of Gabe and me in front of the house._ She thought to herself.

"I just talked to Bucky on the phone, and he says everything's all right down there. The pack will be here in three days. And we need to go buy some meat, do ribs sound good to you?"

"When have they not ever? Are we going to the store now? It's going to be hard getting all those groceries on your bike."

"Yeah, we need a car, but we have to manage with what we've got. Do you want to go with me, or do you want to work on the house some more?"

"I think I'll stay home, there's some stuff I want to do."

"Okay, well I'll be home soon." Instead of kissing her lightly he picked her off her feet, wrapped her around him and kissed her like it was his last day on earth. He cradled her head, their tongues fought for dominance and when he finally put her down she was winded. He playfully smacked her bottom before getting on his Harley and riding off. She waved to him and then rounded the house to the barn.

The previous owners had kept up the barn wonderfully, and Vivian was really thankful about how she wouldn't have to worry about repainting it.

She ventured into the barn there were 20 stables, each remote except for mice.

"Maybe we should get some cats," she pondered, even though she hated cats, she didn't want mice. She made her way to the loft where hay would have been stored, except there was none, however there was plenty of dust, she went back down to find the broom in the tack room and took it to the loft. Making sure her camera was secure in her pocket. Halfway through sweeping she began to sneeze like a maniac and decided someone else could do this for her. She made her way down the ladder and as she walked out of the barn a sudden presence made her jump.

In front of her was Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked defensively and backed into the barn. Kyle stood there calmly his hands in his pocket.

"I followed you, is Gabriel here?" Vivian didn't like his cool visage, he felt dangerous.

"Yes he is." She lied, knowing better than to announce that she was alone. "Why did you follow me?" She clenched her fists, her claws extending.

Kyle walked not towards her but towards the house, and Vivian followed far behind, but just enough that she could hear him talk.

"Nice place you've got here Vivian. Big, out in the middle of nowhere. Is this just yours and your boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business. Leave now. I don't know what you want, but you have no right to be here."

"I'm shocked you haven't noticed yet Vivian." He approached her so that he was only an inch away, she would have moved if she weren't against a tree. Unfortunately for Vivian his eyes started to daze her again and she lost coherent thought. "Can't you smell? Or did you just not think too?"

Vivian took a deep breath and could tell Kyle was a Loup garrou.

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"In public? No, I had to get your attention first. Now this an interesting situation." He stepped back and paced a bit, "I mean you no harm so you can draw back your claws." His deep voice rumbled, yet there was still a threat in his voice. "I'm guessing Gabriel is your mate."

"Yes."

"Then where is he?" he asked too coolly.

"I told you he's inside and you can speak to him later. What do you want? Are you with another pack?"

"No I am with no other pack. What a shame you're already taken Vivian, no doubt your good in bed since Gabriel's so much older than you. He looks in his 20's. How old is he?"

"24, and I'm 17, what of it?"

"Nothing really, but do you enjoy that age difference? I'm sure he's dying for pups, being the alpha and all."

"Listen you creep, I'm not going to leave Gabriel because of some age difference, and I sure as hell know what he wants more than you do."

"Hmm, feisty." He smirked. "I know Gabriel isn't home Vivian, and I think there are easier ways to persuade you that you'd find me a more suitable mate. Do you really want to be queen bitch? And deal with all that responsibility?"

His words spoke to her most inner struggle. She was still unsure of how she could handle being queen.

"Have you ever imagined what it would be like to not worry about a pack? Being free from responsibility? Sounds good doesn't it?" All he had to do was look at Vivian and he could easily sense her struggle.

When would Gabriel be back, she didn't have a watch on her and hadn't looked at the time when he left? Why didn't she have her cell on her?

"I'm going to say this one more time Kyle: LEAVE NOW!" she growled and showed her claws. "I don't even know you, and I'm happy with what I've got."

"Fine, your loss. See you at school." He turned and made his way back to the house. Vivian followed him at a distance until she was sure that he was in his car and going down the driveway.

During the time they were walking down to the house he would look back at her, and smirk, taking in a fill of her body with a long gaze.

When he got in his car he winked at her and then sped off.

When he was out of sight Vivian ran inside and dead bolted all doors, then closed all the windows of the downstairs. She ran upstairs to get her cell phone and dialed Gabriel's number quickly.

"Hey sugar." He said when he answered, recognizing her number. "Is there anything you need from the store?"

"No, Gabriel listen, that Kyle kid followed us home, and he cornered me. He was here just 15 minutes ago." He listened to her quick tone and his hand that was holding the shopping cart handle crunched it completely.

"He cornered you?" Gabriel moved to an empty corner in the store, he didn't want anyone to hear. "Did he touch you?" he seethed.

"No…he's a rouge Gabe, and he came here because he wants me to leave with him. He started talking all this bull shit, I need you to come home." She left off as she moved into their closet closing the door. Vivian was not weak, but she was weary that Kyle would try to enter the house.

"I'm coming home right now. Are the doors locked?"

"Yes."

"Good, now where are you?"

"In our closet, the door is locked."

"Stay there, I'll come for you honey. Don't unlock the main door even if you think it's me, I'll come get you."

"Okay, please hurry." She hung up. Oh how furious Gabriel was, he pushed his cart to the checkout and waited impatiently for the clerk to ring up his groceries. She looked timidly at the crushed handle on the cart and thought of saying something, but when she saw Gabriel's furrowed brow she thought it best to let it go.

Gabriel finally got his groceries onto his bike and sped away as fast as he could. He was thinking none too pleasant thoughts. If he saw Kyle near Vivian or his property again he would snap his neck. He imagined the worst of what Kyle had said to Vivian. No doubt if this loop was really rouge, he would feel free to try and take another male's mate.

Rouge's didn't follow the pack laws, which were the same pretty much for all packs. You don't take another Loup garou's mate unless they consent for it, and then the two males would fight for her. A rouge would only mean danger to Gabriel's pack, they were unpredictable and could easily reveal themselves without care.

No Gabriel was not happy with this threat; he was fuming to say the least. This was his new home and he would be damned if the pack came under danger again.

He finally pulled into the driveway and calmed himself just in case Kyle was there watching. He decided that he would act like he knew nothing while he was in plain sight. Slowly he unloaded the meat and other items from the bags of the Harley taking his time to walk up the porch and whistled as he unlocked the front door and took the groceries to the kitchen slightly looking out the windows.

When he was in the kitchen he threw the meat in the fridge and took the servants staircase upstairs, running up the concealed passage way, taking the steps three at a time. He rushed up to the second floor to his and Vivian's bedroom. When he got to their bedroom he went to the closet door and called her name gently, despite all the fury built inside him, he should the utmost tenderness to his love.

He heard the closet door unlock and slowly Vivian came out, she looked angry as well. When she locked eyes with Gabriel she ran into his arms, they held each other tight. He buried his face into her neck, when they pulled back he asked her again "Did he touch you?"

"No, he is such an asshole."

"What did he say to you?" he pushed her hair back from her face.

"He just kept going about how I should join him as a rouge, and then he had the nerve to make it seem like a damn sin that we're eight years apart in age. Oh my God he pisses me off…" she put her hands on her hips really steamed now. "And to top it all off he said 'I'm sure he's dying for pups, being the alpha and all.' I kept telling him to leave but he just kept looking back at me and smiling." She cringed and only relaxed when Gabriel pulled her in his arms and rubbed her back.

"He has no idea what we want. He's just trying to get to you, though his method's of trying to woo you sound completely unflattering." She nodded in agreement against his chest and sighed.

"I can't believe why people and other Loup garroux want to bother us so much. I just want to relax, I want us to be left alone." She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"Will you be okay here if I go and circle the house? I won't go far. I just want to make sure he's not still here."

"I'll go with you." She offered, and Gabriel reluctantly agreed.

They went downstairs and onto the porch. Both shifted into their pelts and split up circling slowly around the house, sniffing for Kyle's scent. Gabriel was the first to find it and howled Vivian came around from the far end of the house to where Gabriel was.

They both picked up the scent, thankful that it was old and followed it from the house to the woods. The scent was too recent. Gabriel led the way, his nose practically one with the ground. Vivian followed right behind him, alert to the noises of the woods. Her head would dart towards any sound.

The scent became stronger and stronger and suddenly Gabriel and Vivian stopped. Immediately Gabriel moved to a defensive position and horrid snarl ripping itself from his throat.

Across the stream stood Kyle, a smoky gray wolf, whose blue eyes were ice cold, the gold rim around the pupil quickly turning red. Every muscle in Gabriel's body tensed as he took in Kyle's too calm presence. He motioned with his tail to Vivian that she should stand back. She obeyed and snarled at Kyle as well. Gabriel backed up a bit, and suddenly broke into a run and cleared the wide stream. He landed heavily on the other bank, his paws like thunder hitting the ground.

Kyle jumped back and turned to run, Gabriel in quick pursuit. Vivian followed close behind, watching as Gabriel followed the rouge. Gabriel barked in threat as he neared Kyle each time, snapping at his heels and biting his tail.

Coming towards a giant oak, Kyle used it as leverage and jumped it, turning around in mid air and tackling Gabriel. The smoky wolf dug its fangs deep into the black wolf's shoulder, tearing and shaking the fur away. Gabriel bucked him away and dragged his claws down Kyle's stomach. Kyle flipped and knocked Gabriel in the face, temporarily hurting his eye. Vivian watched the fight, wanting to jump in, but not knowing if it would help her mate or not. Gabriel recovered and rammed Kyle into the tree.

Kyle took off running again, and Gabriel had to catch his breath, Vivian shot after Kyle chasing him away. Soon she heard Gabriel's thunder of footfalls following them. He was right beside her; she could see blood flying from his face and shoulder. He quickly passed her and shot forward, Kyle gained his own speed and finally was chased off their land.

When Kyle was long gone into the National Forest Gabriel finally stopped running. He sat down exhilarated from the run, but more furious than before that he hadn't been able to kill the rouge.

Vivian came beside him, licking his wounded shoulder. It wasn't a deep tear, and would hopefully be healed by tomorrow. She finally convinced him to turn around, that he had chased off Kyle, hopefully for good.

When they were halfway across their property Gabriel had to rest for a minute, he was having trouble seeing out of his wounded eye, Vivian stayed right beside him as they made the journey back home slowly.

They trotted up to the porch and Vivian changed back first. When she was clothed, Gabriel changed and as he grew back to his human form, his wounded eye was black and blue and his shoulder crusted with blood. He pulled on his pants and stomped into the house, up the stairs to the bathroom in their bedroom, Vivian followed behind with his shirt. She drew him a bath as he examined his black eye in the mirror. When the large tub was full he turned from the mirror, got undressed and slid in, grumbling. His whole body was aching from the chase; he must have run a good hard 15 miles.

He sank into the water, Vivian came in from the bedroom dressed in her pajamas and carrying in some boxers and a tee shirt for him, which she placed on the counter. He was washing his hair and Vivian picked up the bar of soap, making him lean forward so she could wash his back. When he put down his arms she gently washed the blood from his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and gave him the soap so he could finish washing. She waited until he was done, sitting on the edge of the counter.

Gabriel stood, his legs intensely sore, his thigh muscles hard from the workout. He dried himself off then wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I'll go get you some ice." She said and hopped down from the counter. As she was downstairs Gabriel looked again at his left eye, he couldn't see out of it, and was thoroughly pissed.

As he dried his hair Vivian came into the bathroom with a bag of ice wrapped in a hand towel. She wrapped it up all neat and gave it to him.

"Thank you." He said and pressed it to his eye, then stood still as Vivian pulled out the Neosporin from the draw and rubbed it over the three long gashes. She found gauze and wrapped it around the wound tight. She let him get dressed and went to get the bed ready for him to lie down. She sat on the bed watching as he turned off the bathroom light and trudged into the bedroom, turned off the overhead light and came to bed. He slowly sat down, pulling himself onto the mattress and lying down with a sigh.

Vivian kissed him gently. "You're my hero, you know that?" And she kissed him again, so thankful that he was the type of man that would run off any threat to her.

"Yeah well I didn't really catch him, bastard got away," he grumbled.

Vivian looked down at him and sighed, then moved to the end of the bed, rubbing his tired feet. "You just go to sleep," she leaned down and kissed is knee and rubbed his leg. Then she curled up on his right side, the one that wasn't all battered and rubbed her hand slowly over his chest. She pulled the covers tighter around them, looking up at Gabriel. He just lay completely on his back, his bag of ice resting on his eye. Slowly she kissed his neck.

"Thank you for taking care of me. No one else would have chased him away." She said sincerely, running her fingers through his hair. She received a small smile finally.

"No one can love you as much as I do Vivie. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me." He lay back and held the ice pack on his face. She fell asleep beside him, but Gabriel lay wide awake, the anger rolling off his body. Even Vivian's presence didn't calm him down.

Who was this Kyle to come and interfere with their lives? He wanted to leave and go hunt him down, but he could barely move now that he was lying down. He balled his hand into a fist at the frustration, and finally fell asleep. His sleep was not peaceful at all, his old nightmare returning.

_Aiden stood poised with his shotgun, and Vivian and Gabriel where the only other ones. He was standing far away unable to move, he could only listen to their conversation. _

_Gabriel watched in horror as Aiden slowly pulled the trigger, the blast from the barrel as the bullet flew from the weapon. It hit Vivian in the heart, knocking her to the ground a spray of blood bursting from her bosom. _

_He screamed and tried to run after her, the ground shaking underneath him, though he moved slowly, Aiden whipped around and fired his gun again. The bullet exploded into Gabriel's kneecap. The bone was shattered and he collapsed instantly. He was so far from Vivian who shook as her blood drained and the silver raced to her heart. Gabriel couldn't move with his shattered knee. The silver was also infecting him greatly. _

_He called to Vivian tried to drag himself to her but he couldn't. She turned her head to him, her mouth forming voiceless words, blood trickling from her lips. Her eyes went cold, her body twitching and suddenly stopped. She lay sprawled on the ground, dead. He screamed for her and was finally able to drag himself to her. Aiden approached and fired another shot into his back. Gabriel fell to the ground, Aiden's deadly, silent presence hovering over him waiting for Gabriel to die as well. _

He awoke with a jolt, which shook the bed and caused Vivian to wake. She had been nestled turned away on her side of the bed and she looked up groggy, then felt Gabriel's hand reaching for her. She heard him sob before he reached for her. She sat up and turned around looking at him puzzled.

Gabriel lay as if paralyzed on his back reaching out for her, and staring at the ceiling. He could feel the gunshot wound to his knee and his back, he could still picture Vivian dead.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she curled up beside him; her thumb wiped away the tear that fell down his cheek. When Gabriel didn't answer she turned his face towards hers and asked again.

He whispered her name and pulled her to his chest, crushing her to him with his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, mumbling incoherent strains of thought.

When he was silent Vivian asked him "Did you have that dream that you told me about earlier?" He mumbled yes and folded her closer to his chest. She could tell when he fell asleep and slowly moved off his chest to a more comfortable position beside him. His face was lined with grief; she wandered what had happened in his dream.

**This is a new record—22 pages total! Hot damn!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's definitely been my favorite so far to right, I missed writing fight scenes, and don't worry Kyle will come back, so there will be more action! **

**Thanks to these people for reviewing: Davidian, Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles, Cat18, HotWolfGirl, RebelDiamond, Chase-Mistress, Crow Riddle, Sweetly Sarcastic, LukeNLorelai637, heartbreakerginny, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, and Twilight Mormon. Glad to see new reviewers! Please review for which ever side you read, and if you read twice, feel free to review twice!**

**Love, **

**Dahlila**


	9. Our Last day alone

**Chapter 9- our last day alone  
**

The next day was darkened with gray skies. Vivian was awoken by the thunder and rain and got out of bed to close the French doors so the rain wouldn't come in. Seeing Gabriel was still asleep, she went around to the other few rooms to close those windows as well. She looked down at the patio, which was becoming flooded with rain. Could they install their own drains? She wondered. The much-needed rain brought a chill into the air that sharply contrasted meltingly hot temperatures of late.

Downstairs she turned on the weather channel. The storm was only temporary and would be gone by tonight. However it would continue in its ferocity with no brakes. Flooding would be a problem. She turned off the TV to return to the bedroom.

The close lightning lit their dark house as she slowly walked up the stairs, wrapping her robe around her body. Large raindrops pelted the windows, Vivian re-entered their room, Gabriel still asleep. No sun could penetrate the clouds, only when lightning hit could she see his face. The bright streaks illuminated the room; his eye was blacker than the previous night. His ice pack lay to the side, melted in its bag. She sat on the edge of the bed, almost hesitant to wake him up; he hadn't slept well the whole night.

She rubbed his cheek slowly and then ran her hand over his chest. He stirred and she decided that he needed to wake up comfortably. She gently pressed her lips to his as he opened his good eye to her. When his grogginess subsided he looked at her, and then ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

"Hey." She whispered, her fingertips grazing his stomach. "How are you feeling?" she inquired.

Gabriel sat up and winced. "Still sore," he replied. Vivian pulled away the covers and turned on the lamp beside the bed as Gabriel swung his legs off. She noticed that there was a dark bruise on his thigh; she nudged up the material to see it continuing to his hips. He watched as she pushed up his shirt to reveal another bruise from when he had tumbled with Kyle. No doubt, and hopefully Kyle would be in worse condition for Gabriel slamming him into a tree.

"Oh baby," she sighed. "Look at what he did to you." She kissed his cheek tenderly then pulled him out of bed. He stretched and went to the window, looking at the violent storm outside. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed again.

He was mad that he could see only with one eye and when Vivian stood at his left side, he moved her to his right so not only could he embrace her without any pain, but could see her as well.

Somewhere out there, hopefully far away was the rogue. Gabriel was trying to not let his anger get to him, but he didn't want Vivian to be threatened. She rubbed his back then pulled away to get dressed. He went to the closet with her, his fingertips raising the back of her shirt slightly so his could graze his skin against hers. He caressed the small of her back, sending tingling sensations up her spine. He leaned down his breath tickling her ear.

"Let me dress you," he whispered sensually. She smiled and stood still, letting him lift up her shirt and off her body. He reached for the shirt she gave him and slipped her bra on her, of course after taking the time to run his fingers over the most sensitive parts of her skin. She smiled as he moved his hands over her. He finally put her bra and shirt over her.

Gently he pushed away her pajama bottoms and finished dressing her slowly. She then turned around to him. "Let me dress you." She echoed.

Gabriel lifted his hands over his head, letting her take her time. She trailed her lips up his stomach to his neck. She suckled a spot underneath his ear. Then she took off his bandage. His shoulder was healed perfectly, with no trace of damage. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his warm chest.

When she finished dressing him, they left the room, fingers entwined, and she took him to the kitchen, to fix him a hero's breakfast, because that's what he was to her. While she made him pancakes and sausages, he fixed himself another ice pack and held it tenderly against his eye.

She stood over the hot grill, and Gabriel commented on how domestic she was coming, with her fixing him breakfast and them fixing up the house. She laughed briefly at his comment. "Don't expect me to stay inside all the time." She moved the sausages around, their aroma floating over to Gabriel.

"Would you object to staying inside all the time…if it was in our bed?" he smirked, pulling her around the bar to his lap. He put down the ice pack and cupped her face with his large hand, bringing her mouth to his. As she was only sitting on one knee she wrapped her arms around his neck and took his gentle tongue with hers. He ran his other hand down her back, circling around her waist as they continued to kiss. She pulled away when she peeked out of one eye to see that the breakfast really needed to be flipped. Gabriel finally let her go, but his hand lingered on her butt.

He picked up his ice pack and pressed it against his black eye again.

"It'll go down by tonight honey." She assured him as she piled his pancakes and sausage on a plate and poured as much syrup on them as he liked. She rooted around for some plastic ware, and finally sat down, all their breakfast prepared.

Gabriel slowly drank from his coffee as Vivian devoured her breakfast. "Honey, are you going to eat?" she questioned of the distracted Gabriel.

"Yeah." He picked up his knife and fork and began to eat.

"Listen, stop grueling over Kyle ok? You'll be able to get him, and you're not making for good conversation." She spoke honestly.

"I'm sorry. But it's my responsibility to take care of everyone, and most importantly you. Don't give me that look, you are my mate, and I want to protect you. Don't forget, it was me and the four that stopped you from killing yourself." He added on, it was unnecessary because that little tad bit left both in a bad mood.

They finished breakfast in awkward silence; Vivian picked up her plate and threw it away, leaving the room. He looked after her as she briskly exited. He sighed and continued eating, regretting that he reminded her of that terrible night.

She stormed to the living room and turned on the TV, how did they get into arguments so quickly like this, she only remembered trying to convince him that he would be able to catch Kyle and then he just had to add on about that night. She flipped through the channels until she came upon "That '70's Show." She knew this would cheer her up; she drew her feet up Indian style and lay back into the couch. She heard Gabriel moving through the kitchen, grumbling, and she could care less right now. He didn't need to put his bad mood on her. Especially since they just made love yesterday, they were always in a great mood after being together.

_That bastard Kyle, trying to ruin our relationship._ She fumed as she thought to herself. Gabriel came to the living room, feeling guilty for lashing out at Vivian, he realized he was obsessing over this problem and it was putting his relationship on bad terms. When he came in he looked at Vivian who was looking at the TV with a burning glare.

He debated sitting beside her, he didn't want to make up across the room. "Vivian." She looked up at him, but didn't speak. He slowly sat down on the couch at the other end. "I'm sorry for bringing up that night." He looked her in the eye and reached over to take her hand as he scooted closer.

She finally acknowledged him and laid her head in his lap. He entwined their fingers and he touched her cheek with his free hand. She reached up and brought his mouth down to hers. They kissed deeply and when they pulled away and settled together, things were better.

Outside the storm stalled and the sun peaked through the dark house, bringing light to things. He ran his hand over her hips and they laughed together at the TV. No, Kyle would not mess up what they have, of that both mates were positive.

Once the program went off they got up and ventured out to the patio, make that a half flooded patio. Vivian stepped bare foot through the water, her feet completely covered in some places. Gabriel went over to the grill, regretting not putting the cover on it. The inside was mostly dry, but the rest of the outside was soaked. He then realized he needed to get a new gas tank. That would have to wait; he wasn't going to leave Vivian alone.

The rain left a delicious smell in the air; the birds came from their nests, feeding heartily on fat worms. Vivian wiped the water off the patio furniture and beckoned him to sit with her. The pack would be here tomorrow, the house was freshly painted and they had all the food ready for the barbeque.

Gabriel wrapped his arm around Vivian; he was starting to see out of his left eye again. Tomorrow, no doubt would be crazy with every one moving in their possessions, dealing out furniture and everything else. The pack had all had separate yard sells over the past three weeks to get rid of their couches, un-needed things, and anything else they could scrounge off so they all had good amounts of money.

"This is the last day we'll have all to ourselves here." Gabriel sighed.

They reminisced on the three weeks they had had here together. Even the problem of Kyle could not dim the serenity of their quality time.

"Since its our last day," she scooted closer to him and kissed his neck. "Maybe we should spend that day in bed." She suggested. "I've got a little something to show you." He smiled at that suggestion and got up taking her hand in his as they moved into the house up to their bedroom where they would spend the rest of the day and night.

Vivian sat him in the desk chair and pulled out a long sash from the drawer. "You see I've been planning this." She blindfolded him and kissed him deeply. He reached up to cup her breasts.

"I'll be right back." She whispered in his ear.

"Vivian went to the back of their closet where her surprise lay in wait. She pulled out her lingerie piece from Victoria's Secret. It was incredibly thin and had straps that she knew Gabriel would have fun undoing, a long bow covered the back of her thong. She put on her black heels to go with the black lace. She called to Gabriel from across the room for him to stay sitting but remove the blindfold.

His heart started to speed up as he looked at his love. She sauntered across the room in a black lacy bra and thong; he could see the long red ribbon flowing behind her. When she came to him he hooked his finger in the strap that held the underwear to her garter.

"Hey sexy." He smiled and ran his finger up her thigh.

"Are you ready to have fun wolf-man?"

"Always." He smiled as he reached for each strap and slowly undressed her while she was standing and then carried her to the bed where he finished taking off what little clothing she was wearing, showing her all the fun that could be possible.

**Okay so I know this is way shorter than chapter 8, but this is a transition chapter, so yeah, chapter 10 will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this, for all those who want to see a big fight between Kyle and Gabriel; you'll just have to wait. Hee hee.**

**Thanks to these lovely people who reviewed for Chapter 8: Wish.He.Was.Mine.x, RebelDiamond, Sweetly Sarcastic, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, heartbreakerginny, Patty08, i.love.oreos. MickeytheMouse, Davidian, again RebelDiamond. **

** Leave me a sweet review!**

**-Dahlila  
**


	10. The Arrival

**Chapter 10- The Arrival**

**I own nothing except Kyle and anything else not found in the book. Nor do I own Frank Sinatra's "I'll be seeing you"**

**On a side note: Yay! We've reached 10 chapters!**

**I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been on vacation. Just as a tidbit, on chapter 8 Chase-Mistress commented on Vivian's attitude, and I just wanted to note that if you think about it, why should Vivian trust another man after Aiden? Unless its packmen. **

In silence the mates lay in bed as dawn colored the morning sky. Vivian twined her leg with his and buried her head on the pillow smiling across the small space at Gabriel. He returned the smile, his white teeth sparkling; he slowly grazed his fingertips up her arm to her face, touching her lips. His hand curved around towards her naked back, pulling her towards him. She snuggled against his deeply tanned chest and kissed his neck longingly. He traced his fingers down the length of her back, kissing her forehead and then slowly moving his mouth towards hers.

They kissed slowly, savoring every moment before they had to get out of their bed, Gabriel decided to surprise her and deepened the kiss pushing her against the mattress. She laughed and pulled him down on top of her, she tightened her fingers in his hair and returned the ardent kiss. Vivian giggled as he rubbed their noses together, not something he often did, unless to show his full love for her.

He snuggled against her neck, his hand touching all of her body, especially her most intimate of places, when he did this she sighed lovingly and returned the gesture. He smiled as she touched his thighs, gently arousing him.

Wrapping one arm underneath her and pulling her close, he used his other hand to gently lift one leg and slide into her wet opening. He kissed her slowly as he shifted to move inside her. They made love slowly, enjoying a few moments of togetherness, and then made their way downstairs.

They combed the whole house after breakfast, cleaning and repairing any small thing. They found as many sheets as they could to temporarily cover the beds for the pack.

They were done with the house by 3pm, and tired out. Vivian retreated to their bathroom to take a quick shower. Gabriel went to the patio, taking a broom to sweep off the soggy leaves. He arranged the patio furniture and went to the basement to see if there was anymore.

His heavy weight made the stairs moan in protest. He turned on the light revealing the depths of the basement. There was a small place for wine, and too many cobwebs. Gabriel saw a lump in the back and pulled up the sheet. Iron furniture lay stacked all helter-skelter. He threw away the sheet completely to reveal 6 iron chairs, which matched the patio furniture outside. He stacked two dust-laden chairs and carried them upstairs. He made two more trips and then turned the hose on the chairs outside.

As Gabriel went to turn off the water a sudden chill zipped through his spine. He stood up, but there was no scent on the air. Gabriel casually dropped the hose, quickly scanning the edge of the woods. He took the chairs and put them on the tile, his ears straining for sound. He put down one chair and pretended to go for another chair when he heard a crack in the woods. He sprung from the patio and bolted into the woods. Whatever had been watching him was running away.

Gabriel's sneakers beat against the undergrowth as he chased after the person. He picked up the scent and knew it was Kyle. Gabriel picked up his speed closing in fast on Kyle, the bastard then had the nerve to turn his head and laugh in Gabriel's face.

Rage burned through Gabriel as he reached for Kyle, but he wasn't close enough. Suddenly Kyle leaped and caught a tree branch ten feet up, not too weird, werewolves could jump, but his agility was stunning. Gabriel skidded to a stop as Kyle scaled the tree another 20 feet and then jumped to another one. Kyle stopped about four trees away then climbed down a bit and sat on a branch.

"Hey leader." He chided Gabriel. "Where's your bitch?"

Gabriel snarled in response, shocked that a werewolf could climb like that.

"Hey, didn't you hear me leader? I said where's your bitch?" Kyle took a pinecone and lodged it at Gabriel's head, but he sidestepped.

"What do you want with her?" he bit back.

"I'm going to make her mine, I just thought I'd get your attention. You realize you can't touch me off your own land, so when I see her at school, there's nothing you can do about it." He laughed.

Gabriel realized this was true, but he wondered if there was a way around it, without him ending up being arrested. Hmm, this was a tricky situation.

"Why do you want MY mate?"

"Cause she's the only decent looking bitch around here, not to mention, you are old compared to her, I bet you fuck her every night just to get her pregnant."

Gabriel's blood boiled and he felt as if he was going to explode.

"Listen jackass." He all but roared. "I don't care where you are, I'll make sure you never come near Vivian. Being a rouge, you don't follow any pack rules, so I'm not going to follow yours."

And with that he turned on his heel and stalked back to the house. He slammed the back door behind him; he figured that no matter how cocky this guy was he wasn't stupid enough to come in the house. Just in case though, Gabriel dead bolted the door. He stormed up the stairs wishing he had a shotgun so he could take Kyle down from that tree, shoot him in the leg or something, and then rip him apart for his insults.

He entered the bedroom at the same time Vivian came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. The sight of his mate calmed him and he pulled her into his arms.

"What were you so angry for?" she looked up at him.

"We had another surprise visit from Kyle."

"Again?" Vivian's eyes opened wide, "Did, did you get him?"

"No." Gabriel stated and moved to the bathroom, stripping. "I was chasing him and I was _so close_ to grabbing him, and then all of a sudden he just jumps ten feet onto this tree and scales it like he was walking on a flat surface. And then he jumped from tree to tree. I've never seen one of our kind able to do that."

"Me either. Do you think he's some kind of, I don't know, super Loup?" the title did sound stupid but what else would you call it?

"Maybe." and with that he got in the shower, washing away his anger.

When Gabriel finished his shower he went to the closet and pulled out some shorts and a Ralph Lauren polo then slipped his sneakers back on. (I think he'd look sexy in polo, don't you?) The blue shirt bringing out the dazzle in his blue eyes.

He found Vivian in the dinning room, cleaning off the dining room table; they would have plates and stuff once her mother got there. Gabriel went to the fridge and Vivian followed to help him get the meat out. She found three platters and put the ribs onto them. Gabriel pulled out seasoning and sauce, deeply sautéing the meat. Vivian licked her lips as the seasonings drifted into her nose. She reached for a piece of meat, but Gabriel swatted her hand away.

"You can wait." He teased and grabbed two of the platters, Vivian carried the other and they made their way outside. Kyle would not make another appearance thankfully.

(By the way I loved RebelDiamond's review when she said: "I can't wait until that rat bastard Kyle shows up...POW!" that cracks me up!)

Gabriel fired up the grill and put the ribs on. Vivian brought a beer to him; he thanked her with a kiss. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and dipped her backward, his tongue then exploring. When he brought her up for air his voice was husky and really sexy.

"I think we need some music, do you like swing?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never really listened to it."

"I shall have to remedy that, I'll be right back." He closed the oven and went inside. He came back out with his stereo, hooked it up to the outlet beside the house and put in a Frank Sinatra CD.

"I never saw you as a jazz person."

"Well actually I played trumpet in middle and high school." He said casually.

"Do you still play?"

"Occasionally. Would you like me to serenade you?" He approached her as the music began to play. He wrapped one arm around her waist and took the other in his hand, "Place your other hand on my shoulder."

He twirled her around slowly on the patio, singing with Frank but only a little bit. "I love you." He smiled and dipped her, making her laugh with joy. "Just let me lead you."

"I always will darling." She said and leaned forward for a quick kiss. What heaven this was, he really knew how to romance her. "If I had known that you played trumpet, I would have had you serenade me every night weeks ago."

"I will play for you any night, I just didn't bring it with me, so you'll have to wait." The song changed and he picked up the pace, Vivian feeling braver in her movements. They danced cheek-to-cheek, Gabriel's grace for his large frame was exquisite. He led her through three more songs then sat her down to tend to the meal. She watched him as he turned the meat around and then he came to sit back beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

"This place is so perfect, I don't want anyone but you." She whispered and snuggled against him.

I'll be seeing you;

In all the old, familiar places;

That this heart of mine embraces;

All day through.

"All I'll ever need is you my love." He ran his fingers through her hair. "My sweet love." He nibbled her earlobe and wrapped his arms around her.

In that small cafe;

The park across the way;

The children's carousel;

The chestnut tree;

The wishing well.

Vivian turned and snuggled against him, feeling so complete.

I'll be seeing you;

In every lovely, summers day;

And everything that's bright and gay;

I'll always think of you that way;

I'll find you in the morning sun;

And when the night is new;

I'll be looking at the moon;

But I'll be seeing you.

Half an hour passed and the sound of a car coming down the driveway made their ears perk up. Vivian stood up excitedly as Esme and Tomas drove up, their car packed completely to overload. Tomas stopped the car as Vivian and Gabriel rounded the home. Vivian jogged to the car and wrapped her mom in a hug as Esme got out of the car.

"I missed you mom." She said as Esme kissed her daughter.

"I missed you too." Tomas came around and put his hand on Vivian's shoulder asking how she was. Vivian said she was doing fine and gave Tomas a hug too, which was a pleasant surprise. Vivian thought about Gabriel's words regarding accepting Tomas, and she knew she would have to come to terms with that.

"Are you guys ready to eat? We have ribs." Gabriel announced.

"Hell yes we are. Can we unpack first?" Tomas said.

"I want to get the table set before the rest of the pack comes, we left an hour before anyone else."

Gabriel opened the trunk and helped pull out boxes. "Esme, Tomas, you can both go pick out your room, I'll unload your car for you." Vivian's heart fluttered at Gabriel's words, what a sweetheart. Esme and Tomas disappeared into the house, touring the floors. Gabriel got Vivian to go check on the meat as he took out boxes. He found the two labeled dishes and tablecloth and set them on the dining room table.

Vivian took over setting the table, then added extra chairs to the table. By the time that was done Tomas and Esme found the room they wanted on the third floor and they began to move their boxes their.

In an hour the rest of the pack came, and it was a blur of hugs for Vivian and everyone picking out their rooms and moving boxes. Much to the happiness of Gabriel and Vivian, no one moved in close to their room.

Soon of the members moved to the patio, their stomachs growling as the scent of the ribs filled the air. Soon the food was distributed and all the pack members were at the table. Silence graced the table for a few minutes as the pack members rested and ate with ravishing stomachs.

When everyone settled and was waiting before taking a second round of eating conversation started, and many commented on how beautiful the house was.

"Well we've been working on it everyday." Vivian smiled at Renata who had spoken up.

"I bet you've been doing other stuff too, eh?" Gregory whispered in her ear, and received a smack. But she couldn't help reaching over to take Gabriel's hand in hers. He sat at the head of the table, Vivian to his right. He squeezed her hand back, smiling lovingly at her. Esmé gave an approved smile from across the table as she witnessed the event. She knew all along that Vivian would accept Gabriel; it would just take her time.

When the food was finished the whole pack wanted to take a run of the land, eager to see their new property.

Thrill ran through everyone's body, the excitement thick in the air. Everyone stripped in their rooms and came down in their pelts, all gathering on the lawn. Gabriel threw his head back, filling the night with his howl, Vivian echoed it and soon the rest of the pack did. Vivian and Gabriel set off first, guiding the pack to the woods.

The pack all howled and yipped in joy as they saw the expanse of the property. Vivian and Gabriel broke off from the pack after a mile and found a secluded spot for themselves.

They morphed back to their human skin and sat together on a log, Gabriel wrapped an arm around Vivian's shoulder, and then pressed the sides of their heads together. He rubbed her shoulder and kissed her forehead. They sat in silence listening to the crickets and cicadas.

They could hear the whole pack running around, blissfully happy that they could run free and no humans to bother them.

What a complete feeling it was for the whole pack, the family to be together again. Serenity at last. After awhile all the pack retreated home going to their rooms to take a long rest after a too long drive.

Vivian and Gabriel crawled into their bed; he pulled her back against his body, wrapping his arm around her. His breath was sweet and tickled the back of her neck. They fell asleep, the pack would not awake until a lot later the neck day and Vivian and Gabriel would take the early morning advantage to go be in the gardens by themselves, they still had that "gardening" to do.

**Yay! Everyone is together and happy, any suggestions for the next chapter are welcomed, again sorry it took so long to update. Please review!**

Thanks to werewolfofalagaesia, heartbreakerginny, LukeNLorelai637, RebelDiamond, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, Cat18, Katchelle87, inugomefan, LupsandTnks for reviewing!!!

**  
-Dahlila  
**


	11. The Start of a new day and a new life

**Chapter 11- the start of a new day and a new life**

**Okay my much-appreciated readers, I believe this will be the final chapter of this part of my continuing sequels to Blood and Chocolate, but do not fear! The Bucky/Jenny fanfic is next for sure!**

I just want to say how happy I am every time I check my email and there is a new one saying I've been added to a favorite story/authors list or story alert. I'm so happy that more people are reading!

She leaned the iron rake against the freshly turned soil and in turn rested against its handle. She looked lovingly at her mate as he planted vegetables into long single rows down the beds. She took the sunflower plants and carried them off to the flowerbeds she loved sunflowers the best. They had woken extremely early, there was no movement coming from the house thankfully.

Gabriel's hands were thick with dirt by the time he finished planting two rows of vegetables. He had just finished the okra, and his family coming from the south originally, unlike the rest of the pack, he loved fried okra, and got everyone to eat the ribs from last night the proper way, with their hands!

"Guess we're going to get a Fry Daddy soon." Vivian said looking at the vegetable bed.

"You better believe it." He grinned and wrapped his arm around her. Gabriel loved Vivian's size, she came up to about his chest and every time they embraced she would bury her face against said chest and she would breath the essence of him. They finished planting in the garden; Vivian still wanted to grow roses along the brick walls beside the green house though. They collapsed into separate lawn chairs, holding hands and gulping down ice-cold water. Every so often Gabriel would lift her hand to his cheek, rubbing their skin together.

**Meanwhile inside Bucky Dideron rose from his sleep.** He shifted in his bed before sitting up. Rolling his shoulders and neck he worked the kinks out. Slowly he stood and went into his accompanying bathroom. He had left the windows all open in his room, and even though the night had been cool, the temperature was starting to rise as even only 9:30 was approaching.

He turned on the cool water, stripped and stepped in. his head became wet and he shook away the access water like a dog. He washed himself quickly and exited the stall wrapping a towel around his trim hips.

Bucky Dideron was the beta wolf of the pack, meaning he was Gabriel's second in command. He had been appointed the beta at the Ordeal, when he killed his friend Jean in a mindless act of bloodlust; he had knocked out one of the three remaining competitors. The ones left were Gabriel and the blond. And because the blond was not for Bucky to kill, and only Gabriel's, Bucky one his own title, watching as his friend won the title of pack leader, the Alpha.

He moved around his room, looking through his boxes for his clothes. After dressing he moved out onto the porch right outside his French doors. He braced his hands on the iron railing, breathing deep the forest air. Last nights run had been truly invigorating.

During that run, he had eyes one wolf in particular, his age mate Jenny Garnier. Her pup Maggie was running with her and Bucky would pass by often, running with Jenny. When Jenny and Maggie stopped, the pup would follow Bucky and nip at his heels. Bucky would play back, rolling the pup around, with Jenny's permission of course. And then Bucky would run off to his friends.

He had a continuing crush of Jenny, but had let it slide when she married and mated with Stefan. Bucky had tried to save Stefan in the fire, but couldn't reach him in time. He would have tried anything to continue Jenny's happiness, even if it meant her being with another male.

Only Gabriel knew about Bucky's desire for Jenny, and was constantly pushing him to court Jenny. Bucky straightened and decided once and for all that he would pursue Jenny. He had waited years to have her, and he be damned if another male got in his way.

Jenny's room was down the hallway from his, the balconies were an uninterrupted continuing stretch across the building. Slowly he moved down towards Jenny's room and though he never peeked in windows couldn't resist looking it. She lay on the bed; fast asleep, in a basinet near the doors laid Maggie, sleeping soundly, little coos coming from her.

Jenny stirred awake in her bed, Bucky noticed and moved out of site quickly before she saw him. Bucky quickly walked back to his room, his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted Jenny so bad, he would have to learn to control himself when he talked to her.

**Ulf awoke in his room. **He dressed himself and headed downstairs to breakfast where the rest of the Four were eating ravenously out of the fridge. Ulf joined their food hunt and they all sat at the small table in the kitchen eating and talking.

Ulf was still mourning the loss of his not so responsible mother. The rest of the Four realized this and often consoled Ulf, encouraging him to speak. The Four were not all rough as they showed themselves to be to the rest of the pack. Since the death of Rafe, they had lost some of their edge, had been forced to look to the fact that they couldn't parade freely. They were still reigning in the desires for blood.

"This place doesn't suck actually." Finn said as he looked about the kitchen before continuing inhaling his Captain Crunch. Willem agreed and poured himself a third bowl. Ulf started his own bowl and conversed with the rest of the boys.

Maybe here in the wilderness, with no humans around and Rafe dead, perhaps the Four would stay out of trouble, if only serious trouble. They had tamed themselves some, and all that was left was to push them through senior year of high school with Vivian.

**In Tomas and Esmé's room**, which faced the garden Esmé, looked out her window at her daughter and soon to be son-in-law working with the plants. She smiled as she saw them sit side-by-side holding hands. Tomas awoke to see Esmé standing at the window. Tomas called her name from the bed, holding his own hand out to her. She sat beside him and tenderly kissed her mate. They were terribly in love with one another.

Esmé was pleased that Tomas continued to treat Vivian as his own daughter and had been relieved when Vivian hugged him at their arrival.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked him. Tomas said yes and she pulled him out of bed, he pulled her retreating figure back to him and wrapped his hands around her stomach, and kissed her neck.

**Vivian and Gabriel stood in the empty kitchen **cooking for the packs breakfast. All pack members were downstairs, some of the women helping set the table and cook. When all had their food, it was a loud table, once again applauding Gabriel and Vivian on how wonderful the house was.

Earlier in the garden Vivian asked Gabriel if they should tell the pack about Kyle just yet. Gabriel said that they should at least wait a day, he knew as well Vivian that telling the pack of a new threat as soon as they walked in would bring tension and darken everyone's dream of a peaceful life. So they just decided to tell a selected few: Bucky, because he was beta; Esmé and Tomas being parents; and Orlando and Persia because they were the elders.

So after breakfast they pulled those five into the living room and closed the doors.

"Everyone, what we're about to tell you, cannot leave this room except if it's from me or Vivian." Gabriel started and sat down in his chair across from the couches were the gathered members sat.

"About a week after we arrived here a rouge showed up. His name is Kyle and I wanted you to know so that if you see him then let me know. Bucky," he turned his attention to his right hand man, "if you do see him, take him down, but leave him alive. He is mine to kill."

"What has he done?" Esmé asked.

"He has insulted us in everyway, when I was gone to the store he cornered Vivian and harassed her."

"Did he touch you?" Bucky asked Vivian, he was loyal to his queen and would take down anyone who harmed her.

"No, but all he said was the worst, I don't know if he has been watching me and Gabriel over these past few weeks, but the things he claims towards Gabriel and I having pups was highly untrue.

"Gabriel." Orlando finally spoke. "By pack law you have the right to mete out justice to this rouge."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The worst of this is, is that Kyle attends Vivian's school."

"And I'm not going to change schools for that matter, Gabriel believes that he can take out Kyle before the school year begins."

"I intend too. Bucky I want your help. The sooner we get rid of him the better."

"What does he look like?" asked Tomas.

"He's tall and lanky, and tan, his hair is blond and cropped short."

"Yesterday I chased after him, and there is something about him that's not normal, for our kind anyway. He's faster than any Loup garrou I've ever met. I was about to grab him and when he was just within reach he jumped ten feet in the air, caught a tree limb and then scaled up the tree and jumped to two other ones. Loup garrou should not be able to do that." Gabriel growled.

"This is true." Persia finally spoke, "though I have heard of in ancient times that some Loup's were gifted by the moon to have an extreme super natural strength, perhaps the gift has returned from all those centuries ago. However this only makes him more lethal. Until we know the full extent of his powers then we don't know how to handle him. I suggest that you take time to study this situation before trying to attack him."

Gabriel nodded at the suggestion, and since no one else had anything else to say he dismissed them. Gabriel and Vivian went back to their rooms to take showers and change clothes. There was unpacking to finish for all the members and figuring out what to do with usable objects.

Vivian pulled Gabriel into the shower stall with her. He held her from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach and kissing her neck, marking her as the cool water washed the dirt from their bodies.

"What are you thinking about?" Vivian asked as he washed her back and she shampooed her hair.

"I want to take you for a run tonight."

"Are you going to hunt for me?" she teased and turned into his embrace.

"Is that what you desire?" he teased, his hand wrapping around her. After their shower they dressed and went to go help unpack.

That night the alphas went by themselves to the woods. Gabriel gave her a head start and "hunted" her down. They ran for miles and cherished every part of land that was theirs. When they returned at midnight and quietly climbed the stairs to their bedroom, the stars peeked through the open windows.

Vivian stood in front of the open French doors, the cool air wrapping around her naked form. Gabriel wrapped himself around her, their skin pressed close.

The sweet moon glowed through the night, they stood absolutely still, listening to the night, and each other's breathing.

"I love you Gabriel." She leaned her head back. The time would soon come for the ceremony when on the full moon they would swear their love for one another. The ceremony would bind them forever as mates; no one could break this permanent act. It was the equivalent of marriage.

After a while they crawled into bed, wrapped together. Over the past three weeks their shaky bond had strengthened and there was absolute trust from Vivian and from Gabriel. They truly knew one another.

**Well 11 chapters have passed and this concludes that section of my ongoing fanfics dedicated to Blood and Chocolate! I know the ending was kinda corny but I've wanted to get this chapter out of the way.**

**I love all my reviewers! Thanks for sticking by me!!!!!!!!!!!! Look for Bucky/Jenny fanfic next! I could use some suggestions for a title!  
**

**Thanks to: xPaleInComparisonx, NotAfraidToLive, tharakhale, heartbreakerginny, HotWolfGirl, werewolfofalgaesia, Paper Hearts Bleed Ink, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, LukeNLorelai637, inuyashachick04, Chase-Mistress, and LupsandTnks for reviewing for chapter 10!**

**Love,**

**Dahlila**


End file.
